


La Piel de la Bestia

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. La misión de Sam debería ser simple, pero tras una misteriosa tormenta que transforma a la gente corriente en horribles criaturas, Sam se encuentra luchando por conservar su humanidad y seguir vivo. Junto con un enorme lobo, Sam se adentra en un nuevo y peligroso paisaje tratando de equilibrar la atracción que siente hacia el lobo y su necesidad de completar su misión. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. Pairing: Sam/Dean. Temporada 13 AU. Supernatural y J2 Big Bang 2018.





	La Piel de la Bestia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin of the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900721) by [AlulaSpeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks). 
  * A translation of [Skin of the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900721) by [AlulaSpeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks). 



**The Skin of the Beast (La Piel de la Bestia)**

 

 **Resumen** : Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. La misión de Sam debería ser simple, pero tras una misteriosa tormenta que transforma a la gente corriente en horribles criaturas, Sam se encuentra luchando por conservar su humanidad y seguir vivo. Junto con un enorme lobo, Sam se adentra en un nuevo y peligroso paisaje tratando de equilibrar la atracción que siente hacia el lobo y su necesidad de completar su misión. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. Pairing: Sam/Dean. Temporada 13 AU. Supernatural y J2 Big Bang 2018.

 

N.T.: Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción.

El fantástico original en inglés de AulaSpeaks es parte del BigBang de este año. Reconozco que me enamoré de él desde el primer momento. Puedes leerlo aquí: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900721/>  Si te gusta no olvides dejar allí tus comentarios y kudos.

* * *

 

**_CAPÍTULO UNO_ **

_No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, ya lo intenté una vez y ahora todos me miran como si fuera algo que tienen que supervisar. Si te cuento mi historia, vas a pensar que soy una mentirosa como todos los demás. Ese es el problema con las personas. Es más fácil llamarme mentirosa que creer que alguien que te cae bien esconde algo feo en su interior, especialmente si puede estrecharte la mano y mirarte a los ojos como cualquier otra persona. La cosa es que no puedes decir quién es alguien solo con mirarlo. Puedes creer que puedes, pero no. Esa es una lección que todos debemos aprender._

Sam sujeta la puerta de la cafetería antes de que se cierre, pero no antes de que suene la campanilla en lo alto. Tensa la mandíbula, pero el comedor está casi vacío e incluso Sherrie, la mujer a la que ha estado siguiendo desde que se escabulló antes de la iglesia, no nota su entrada. Sam se adentra aún más, deteniéndose en el umbral mientras espera a que Sherrie escoja mesa. Se entretiene el tiempo suficiente como para captar la atención de la camarera que le sonríe débilmente. "Siéntate donde quieras, cielo".

Sam asiente y se acomoda en la mesa junto a la puerta desde donde tiene una buena vista de Sherrie, incluso si la próxima hora punta del almuerzo llena las mesas entre ellos.

La camarera se desliza desde detrás del mostrador, deteniéndose primero en la mesa de Sherrie, luego en la de Sam con café y un menú. Sherrie rodea con la mano la pequeña taza blanca, la mirada perdida. Círculos oscuros cuelgan bajo sus ojos y mechones de cabello negro se deslizan desde su desordenado moño para enmarcar su cara redonda. No tiene el aspecto de una de las astutas rompecorazones que el fantasma fija como su objetivo.

El instinto le dice que han les han dado una información errónea. Siempre es arriesgado utilizar rumores para identificar víctimas potenciales pero a veces, especialmente en pueblos pequeños como este, es todo lo que hay. Aun así, Sam no tiene otras pistas y el fantasma va a atacar esta noche. Necesita estar seguro y, si lo de Sherrie no sale bien, la cafetería local no es mal lugar para encontrar otra pista. Si eso falla, Dean aún podría hacerse con una identificación positiva de su fantasma gracias a la profesora de historia de unos pueblos más allá. Sam toma un sorbo de su café, más flojo que el que hace Dean, pero lo suficientemente fresco y caliente como para estar bueno, y se acomoda a esperar.

Diez minutos más tarde una mujer bajita con rizos pajizos se precipita a través de la puerta hasta la mesa de Sherrie. Las líneas de tensión se suavizan de los ojos de Sherrie cuando su amiga se inclina para abrazarla, hablando en voz baja y tranquilizadora a pesar de que Sam no puede entender lo que dice. Sam sonríe y se gira para mirar por la ventana, más seguro ahora que Sherrie no está en peligro a causa de su fantasma.

El teléfono de Sam zumba sobre la mesa y le da la vuelta para ver el nombre de Dean parpadeando en la pantalla.

"Oye", dice Sam, "no he perdido de vista a Sherrie, pero no creo que sea el próximo objetivo. No se ajusta al MO del espíritu. ¿Pudiste ponerte al día con la profesora Jameson?"

“Sí, tenías razón, nuestro fantasma tiene que ser el Doctor Brown.” Dice Dean.

“Genial”, suspira Sam, “Ahora a averiguar cuál de las básicamente ilegibles tumbas es la suya.”

"La profe dice que busques algo con un Iris", dice Dean, y algo tenso en su voz hace que Sam se siente derecho, el vinilo del asiento chirriando bajo él.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Sam.

“Tengo una pista sobre Jack.”

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Sam pregunta, lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de la camarera. Ella arquea una ceja, Sam levanta la mano disculpándose y se inclina sobre su teléfono.

"La profe. Volvió esta mañana de visitar a la familia. Mencionó a un chico extraño que hacía preguntas sobre todo y eso… no sé por qué, pero le enseñé la foto de Jack.”

“Y era él”, dice Sam. “Tenemos que alcanzarle antes de que desaparezca otra vez.”

“Sam,” dice Dean, esa tensión de nuevo en su voz. “El pueblo está a un par de horas al noroeste de aquí. Si vuelvo a recogerte…”

Sam aprieta los dedos alrededor del teléfono. Dean ya está a tres horas al norte. "Si vuelves a por mí entonces podrías llegar seis horas demasiado tarde para encontrar a Jack y nuestro fantasma se cobrará a su próxima víctima". Sam inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Confía en Dean, de verdad, pero a pesar de que ha estado mejor desde que se apuntaron una victoria todavía está de duelo, y Jack sigue siendo el símbolo de eso. Pero no hay una buena decisión que pueda tomar. Si roba un coche y sigue la estela de Dean, alguien en esta ciudad va a morir esta noche, y no pueden permitirse perder a Jack otra vez. "Ve, Dean. Tienes que ir."

"Está bien". El suspiro de Dean viaja por la línea. "Tu pega fuego al Doctor Brown. Mantendré quieto en un lugar a Jack el tiempo suficiente para que puedas alcanzarnos".

“Llámame cuando lo encuentres, déjame hablar con él. Y enciende el GPS de tu teléfono,” dice Sam.

"Ya lo está", dice Dean, una ráfaga de electricidad estática rompiendo su voz. "Jodidos rayos. Tengo que irme, ver si puedo dejar atrás esta tormenta."

“OK,” dice Sam. “Solo no seas muy duro con Jack, ¿vale? Está asustado y necesita nuestra ayuda.”

“Ya lo sé, Sam. No lo seré si puedo, pero tú tienes que estar preparado si las cosas se ponen feas. Tengo que irme”

“Ten cuidado,” dice Sam al clic de la línea desconectándose.

Sam se desplaza a través de sus aplicaciones, escoge el mapa con el GPS de Dean y observa cómo el punto rojo se mueve por la Ruta 27, acelerando hacia el norte.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se limpia las manos con la fina servilleta de papel y la arroja en su plato. Un murmullo de conversaciones llena el restaurante y Sam se reclina en la mesa y se deja llevar por él. En la calle, la gente se pasea pavoneándose con su ropa de los domingos, empapándose del calor del verano tardío.

Un relámpago brilla a lo lejos, verde bajo el espeso banco de nubes, cortando una línea negra a través del horizonte. Se está gestando una tormenta que Sam juraría no estaba allí hace un minuto. Todavía está distante, pero avanza rápidamente desde el noreste. El pronóstico no indicaba tormentas, pero Sam recuerda que Dean mencionó rayos. Si esta es esa tormenta, ha avanzado una distancia increíble en esa última hora más o menos.

"Creo que hemos terminado de verdad, esta vez", dice Sherrie, su voz se quiebra lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Sam. Aparta la mirada del distante frente de la tormenta para verla encorvada sobre su mesa, destrozando el anillo de papel que envolvía sus cubiertos.

"Oh, cariño", dice su amiga, "Don nunca ha sido demasiado bueno con las emociones. Lo superará".

"Me llamó fría", dice Sherrie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Puedes creerlo? Así que dije, 'bueno, que bien que estés acostumbrado a una cama fría, porque está a punto de enfriarse más', y me marché. De sangre fría. ¿Yo?" se burla y toquetea un padrastro junto a su pulgar. "A lo mejor si lo soy."

Sam toca la pantalla de su teléfono para encenderlo, mira el punto rojo que es Dean congelado en una carretera estatal que se bifurca de la 27. Refresca la app, una sensación de ansiedad acumulándose en sus entrañas mientras mira por la ventana hacia la línea de nubes gris pizarra cortando a través del borde de la ciudad. Las nubes se remontan en el cielo, una pared tormentosa de cientos de pies[1] de alto, el viento se acerca cogiendo suficiente velocidad como para doblar las ramas de los árboles que bordean la calle.

Fuera en la acera un grupo de adolescentes estalla en estridentes carcajadas. Cruzan la calle dándose codazos frente a la oficina de correos mientras el viento arroja basura por la calle como matojos rodantes. Una lata de refrescos aplastada golpea a uno de los chicos en el tobillo, que se ajusta la gorra de béisbol roja antes de recogerla y probar su peso en la mano. Lanza la lata a un perro callejero parado en el callejón y los chicos se ríen de nuevo.

La camarera da un golpe seco con la cafetera sobre la mesa de Sam mientras se apresura a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. "¡Oye! Para ya, deja a ese pobre perro en paz. No me obligues a llamar a tu madre".

El chico con la gorra de béisbol levanta las manos en un gesto indiferente de rendición y la camarera regresa a la mesa de Sam. Recoge su jarra y se la acerca.

“Claro,” dice Sam y acerca su taza.

"No son tan malos". La camarera señala con la cabeza afuera, donde los chicos se ríen mientras se empujan unos a otros. "Es una ciudad pequeña, ¿sabes? No tienen nada mejor que hacer que jugar a hacerse los duros. Usualmente eso significa hacer algo estúpido o algo malo. Chicos." Suspira y niega con la cabeza, "Mas bien diablillos." Sonríe a Sam y se acerca al mostrador para llenar la taza de un anciano inclinado sobre su crucigrama.

Otro destello de un relámpago, un trueno lo suficientemente estruendoso como para sacudir los cristales de la ventana, y la gente en la calle se detiene y mira por encima del hombro a la tormenta que avanza. El vello de los brazos de Sam se eriza. Cuando vuelve a mirar la app el punto rojo ha desaparecido. El estómago de Sam se desploma. Refresca la app otra vez, pero el mapa permanece vacío.

Una mujer afuera del restaurante grita cuando un rayo golpea la calle, su voz casi ahogada por el trueno ensordecedor que sigue. Sam se inclina sobre la mesa para mirar más de cerca. Una chispa verde, como un choque estático en la oscuridad, salta desde el pavimento chamuscado. Primero una, luego otra, luego docenas más. La gente está demasiado ocupada corriendo para guarecerse y acurrucada bajo toldos para verlas dispararse a lo largo de la calle, enredaderas de luz que hacen lo que ningún rayo debería poder hacer una vez que toma tierra.

Crepitan a través del pavimento, alcanzando primero a un hombre en la acera, luego a una pareja refugiándose en la puerta de la farmacia, los chicos en la oficina de correos. Todos se quedan rígidos y el rayo se acelera, saltando desde el suelo hasta que uno por uno todos en la calle se quedan quietos, no hay otro sonido ahora sino el constante rugido de los truenos y las ráfagas de viento.

Por un largo e intenso momento nada se mueve. Los muchachos de la oficina de correos se agitan y tiemblan, vibrando donde están mientras chispas verdes se disparan de uno a otro como una infección y se extienden hasta que todos se crispan como si sufrieran un ataque[2]. Otro trueno estalla, un rayo cae justo afuera del restaurante y la luz parpadea y se va.

La respiración de Sam se atasca en su pecho, el instinto lo impulsa a saltar encima de la mesa, como si el vinilo del asiento pudiera protegerlo de rayos que pueden atravesar el cemento y las paredes. El rayo corre dentro del edificio a lo largo del suelo, alcanzando a Sherrie y su acompañante, el hombre en el mostrador, la camarera. La jarra de café cae de sus dedos laxos para hacerse añicos con el impacto, el cocinero en la parte posterior jadea, y los músculos de las piernas de Sam se contraen y se ponen rígidos mientras el comedor se queda quieto.

La mente de Sam se dispara, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de protección. No sabe qué está pasando pero sabe que no es bueno. Necesita algo, cualquier cosa. Por un momento aterrador Sam no puede moverse, pero después de respirar profundamente su cuerpo se sacude y el momento pasa, su chaqueta golpea contra su costado, un peso suave en el bolsillo. Desliza la mano adentro, sus dedos se enredan en una cuerda delgada, chocando contra metal frío. El amuleto. No recuerda haberlo puesto allí, pero solía tener el hábito de esconderlo a mano y nunca ha estado más agradecido por ello. Se lo desliza sobre la cabeza, cierra los ojos por un segundo mientras se posa sobre su pecho. Siempre creyó, cuando era niño, que el amuleto estaba destinado a proteger y se permite a sí mismo creer que eso es lo que hará ahora.

Cuando abre los ojos, Sherrie está temblando en su asiento. Una chispa verde salta de su pecho al de su amiga y ésta también comienza a temblar. Sam salta sobre la parte posterior de la mesa, agarrando la puerta y abriéndola, pero antes de poder escapar un relámpago de estática le golpea por la espalda, corriendo a lo largo de sus nervios. Ha sido alcanzado y no sabe lo que pasará ahora, solo sabe que no lo quiere. Con el corazón latiendo violentamente en el pecho, Sam se queda helado mientras agarra el amuleto, lo aprieta en el puño y trata de contener el temblor, pero nada ocurre. Sam exhala un suspiro tembloroso y presiona el amuleto con gratitud contra su pecho.

"Tal vez yo… S-sangre fría," dice Sherrie, rompiendo el silencio y los ojos de Sam se vuelven bruscamente hacia ella. Está sentada en la mesa, hurgando en su padrastro como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su boca cuelga medio abierta, la mandíbula moviéndose. Sus dedos agarran el borde del padrastro y tira de él hacia atrás y atrás y atrás, continúa, pela una tira entera de piel hasta su muñeca. Deja caer la fina tira de piel sobre la mesa y vuelve a por otra y la sangre de Sam se congela en sus venas porque debajo de su piel yace una red de sólidas escamas verde oscuro. "Fría… tal vez, yo…" Su voz se vuelve áspera, la lengua oscilando y esta vez la tira de piel que arranca hacia atrás llega hasta su codo, debajo escamas resbaladizas y brillantes.

Otras personas en el comedor se están moviendo ahora, murmurando entre dientes, músculos pulsando bajo la piel. A Sam le tiemblan las manos cuando abre la puerta y sale apresuradamente afuera. En la esquina, el chico de la gorra roja y sus amigos ya han cambiado, grises y encogidos, aún humanoides, pero calvos y con largas piernas, nadando en una ropa demasiado grande que apenas se sujeta a sus hombros. La gorra roja ha caído sobre los ojos del chico y este se tropieza con el borde de la acera, emitiendo un sonido herido. Se tambalea sobre sus pies con una cojera y las otras criaturas silban y lo acechan de cerca, rodeándolo lenta y depredadoramente, gruñendo y rugiendo entre ellos mientras él se encoge de miedo. Con un alarido caen sobre él, derribándolo al suelo, desgarrándole la carne.

Sam se tambalea hacia delante, debería hacer algo, pero por todas partes a su alrededor la gente gime, tiembla y gorgotea, sus cuerpos se transforman, su piel se cae, y Sam se detiene lentamente. Todos están cambiando, todos. El poder que debe requerir eso es asombroso. Solo ha visto una cosa así antes, en la infección de la nube negra cuando Amara fue liberada, pero con ella y Chuck desaparecidos, solo hay otro ser en todo el universo con poder para hacer esto. Jack. Él reapareciendo en su radar, la tormenta que Dean mencionó, no puede ser una coincidencia, y Sam sabe a ciencia cierta que es él.

Sam mira el teléfono que tiene en la mano, con la pantalla negra y sin respuesta, pero no importa. Recuerda dónde vio a Dean por última vez en el mapa, ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrarlo y para hacerlo va a necesitar herramientas. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack y arregla esto.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se evade por la calle manteniendo la mirada baja y moviéndose lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención mientras hace el recorrido de tres manzanas hacia el motel. Una vez que se aleja de la calle principal echa a correr, tropezando cuando el suelo bajo sus pies tiembla. El redoble del ruido se convierte en el estruendoso golpeteo de pies que se acercan detrás de él. Sam mira por encima de su hombro. Una forma oscura, enorme y negra con hombros redondeados y la cabeza caída como un rinoceronte cargando le sigue los pasos. Su corazón acelera sus latidos, descargando adrenalina en su sistema a medida que Sam alarga sus zancadas, buscando un callejón para esconderse, cuando otra forma se estrella a través del escaparate detrás de él. Su elegante cuerpo gris tomando velocidad mientras trozos de vidrio caen contra la espalda de Sam.

La criatura que carga se da vuelta para seguir a su nueva presa y Sam no mira atrás. Llega al motel en dos minutos justos. Hay un coche en el aparcamiento con la puerta abierta y las llaves en el arranque. Hay una chaqueta gris que cuelga de la puerta abierta y un bolso tirado en el suelo con su contenido desparramado, pero por lo demás el lugar parece estar vacío.

Sam se desliza en el asiento del conductor y prueba las llaves. Nada. Ni siquiera una tos. Es un nuevo modelo de coche, altamente dependiente de los sistemas informáticos, y tan muerto como la corriente eléctrica y su teléfono móvil. Sam prueba otros dos coches en el estacionamiento, pelando cables y rezando por un chispazo, pero no queda ni rastro de vida en ninguno de ellos. Sam cierra los ojos y respira lentamente. Alcanzar a Dean acaba de hacerse mucho más difícil.

Dentro de la habitación, Sam hurga en su bolsa a la media luz de la puerta abierta, sacando el machete enfundado que guarda allí y sujetándolo en la cintura de sus pantalones. Vacía todo lo que no va a necesitar, varios carnets, algunas corbatas baratas, su traje, dejando solo unas mudas de ropa, un par de cuchillos y cargadores adicionales para su pistola. Su arma se desliza fácilmente en su lugar a su espalda, un peso familiar y reconfortante. A continuación rebusca en el petate de Dean, palpando los bolsillos laterales, lanzando un par de calcetines con costra de barro en una bolsa de plástico, encogiéndose culpablemente cuando encuentra el lubricante y un par de condones caducados en el fondo de un bolsillo con cremallera, pero vale la pena cuando encuentra la navaja de plata de repuesto de Dean y un encendedor desechable.

Hay una tienda de artículos de acampada en la salida de la autopista a unos pocos kilómetros al otro lado de la ciudad. Si Sam tiene que caminar más de 300 millas para encontrar a su hermano y a Jack, va a necesitar algo de equipo y algo mejor que su bolsa de lona para llevarlo. Se cuelga el petate por encima del hombro y recorre con la mirada la habitación buscando cualquier otra cosa que pueda utilizar.

Una sombra cae a través de la puerta, oscureciendo la habitación y los músculos en la espalda de Sam se tensan. Algo respira con dificultad tras él. Sam se vuelve despacio, con las manos abiertas a los lados. Una mujer con pantalones grises se encuentra en el umbral, su boca y barbilla están estiradas formando un pico curvado, plumas saliendo a puñados de la piel a lo largo de su frente y cuello. Le falta un zapato y su pie está deformado, una enorme garra sobresaliendo de su dedo gordo, parches escamosos atrapan la luz, los ojos enormes y salvajes en su rostro.

"Tómatelo con calma", dice Sam, con una mano extendida, "No voy a hacerte daño". Ella chasquea el pico e inclina la cabeza, entrando más en la habitación. "Sé que estás asustada, pero déjame pasar, y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para arreglar esto".

Ella golpea a Sam, y él se agacha bajo su brazo, girando en cuclillas para mantener su mirada en ella mientras se retira de espaldas hacia la puerta. Su pico se abre en un grito ensordecedor y se lanza hacia él. Sam echa a correr hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y apoyándose contra ella. La puerta traquetea, la vibración sacudiendo la columna vertebral de Sam cuando la mujer choca contra ella, chillando. El sonido es más humano cuando está amortiguado por la puerta, lúgubre y aterrorizado. Sam se aparta el pelo de la cara y se aleja de la puerta. Necesita conseguir suministros y ponerse en marcha.

Roba una bicicleta azul y verde del patio de alguien en las afueras de Main Street. Es muy pequeña para él, pero es más rápido que caminar. Bordea la ciudad, sus sentidos en máxima alerta mientras escucha el caos. Gritos y gemidos, alaridos y un rugido áspero. Cristales rompiéndose. Sam pedalea más rápido, sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás.

**oO0Oo**

Sam abandona la bici en el estacionamiento vacío y abre la puerta de la tienda, dejando caer su petate a un lado.

"Oh, hola", dice el empleado, apareciendo detrás del mostrador. Sus zapatos resuenan con un ruido seco contra el suelo, como tacones altos en el linóleo. "Estaré contigo en un minuto. Solo estoy teniendo problemas con la caja".

Sam se adentra en la tienda, escudriñando los pasillos en busca de otros clientes. Personas que podrían ser otra cosa, ahora.

“¿Has visto esa tormenta?” pregunta Sam.

"¿Eh?", dice el tipo, arrastrando la vocal, larga y temblorosa.

“Ese relámpago verde,” dice Sam, arriesgándose a dar un paso más cerca, “¿lo has visto?”

El chico no levanta la vista del cajón de dinero atascado a medio abrir, jugueteando con la llave con una sola mano. Levanta su otra mano y esta choca contra el cajón de metal y a Sam se le da la vuelta el estómago.

Los dedos del empleado están fusionados, su piel negra y agrietada, endurecida. Los levanta frente a su cara, girando la muñeca adelante y atrás con una mirada de confusión en los ojos. Los dedos de la otra mano se mueven de manera extraña, rígidos y agrupados mientras se toca la piel donde se une a la queratinosa concha de su nuevo casco.

"¿Eh-eh?", dice de nuevo, y esta vez, Sam puede escuchar el balido en su voz.

Retrocede un paso desde el borde del mostrador y sus pies claquean contra el suelo. Sam se traga un regusto amargo de la garganta, porque un par de sandalias desechadas sobresalen por detrás del mostrador. El chico no lleva zapatos.

El empleado mira a Sam, juntando las cejas. "Esto no está bien", dice, con la lengua lenta y gruesa, la voz distorsionada.

Sus ojos oscuros brillan, opacos y vidriosos, las pupilas estiradas en ranuras verticales, y sus brazos caen lacios a los costados. Sale tropezando de detrás del mostrador, los hombros encorvados con el _pop pop pop_ de su espina dorsal realineándose. Un pelaje blanco se eriza en sus brazos, su ropa se rasga por las costuras. Los estantes de ropa se vienen abajo cuando cae a cuatro patas, corcoveando salvajemente mientras los restos hechos jirones de su camisa y pantalones vaqueros caen de su cuerpo. Se lanza hacia la puerta, y Sam vislumbra su cara aún sin pelo, la mandíbula elongada y cuernos negros brotando de su frente.

Se estrella contra el marco de la puerta, el vidrio rompiéndose como una tela de araña mientras la puerta se abre y sale corriendo al aparcamiento. Mira hacia atrás una vez, la columna de su cuello antinaturalmente larga y retorcida sobre su hombro. Sam no se mueve hasta que se pierde de vista, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Sam entra en el interior de la tienda, los ojos mirando fugazmente hacia la cámara de seguridad antes de que recordar que la luz no funciona. Se dirige primero a la esquina donde las mochilas de excursionismo cuelgan en hileras ordenadas. Busca entre las mochilas de colores brillantes hasta que encuentra una gris con una capacidad lo suficientemente grande y lo bastante acolchada para ser cómoda en largas distancias. Necesita diez minutos para ajustar el marco a su altura, ajustando la longitud de las correas de los hombros y asegurándose de que el cinturón de la cintura queda justo encima de los huesos de su cadera. Vacía su bolsa de lona, colocando las armas donde serán fáciles de alcanzar y empujando su ropa de repuesto al fondo.

Sam se abre camino por la tienda, cogiendo botellas de agua, un filtro de agua y tabletas de yodo, un saco de dormir. Alcanza una tienda de campaña pero es un peso extra y Sam ha dormido al raso muchas veces antes. Además, algo acerca de la idea de estar dentro de esa tienda, incapaz de ver lo que viene hacia él, hace que el vello de sus brazos se erice. En su lugar encuentra una lona robusta, la dobla y la sujeta al exterior de la bolsa con una cuerda que coge de la pared. Finalmente, ataca la sección de comida seca, cogiendo barras de proteínas, carne seca y mezclas de frutos secos, metiéndolos en el bolsillo delantero.

Deja su equipo en la vitrina que sirve como contador. Son cientos de dólares en equipamiento. Sam da un paso atrás y se pasa una mano por el cabello, con un regusto de culpabilidad. Volverá. Cuando arregle las cosas, volverá y pagará por lo que cogió… con su tarjeta de crédito falsa. Mierda, está siendo tan estúpido. Robo o fraude, la tienda tendrá seguro para eso. No está pensando claramente, permitiéndose perder la calma.

Toma aire deliberadamente y el tablón de anuncios tras del mostrador le llama la atención. En él hay fotos de los empleados en el exterior, activos y sonriendo de par en par para la cámara, con sus nombres en una alegre fila de etiquetas debajo. Ve al empleado, con un arnés y casco, con tiza en los dedos mientras cuelga de un acantilado, levantando un puño y sonriendo triunfante. Su nombre era Grant. Es Grant. Es. Porque tiene que haber una manera de arreglar esto.

Sam traga con dificultad y aparta la mirada. Necesita enfocarse. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. Ve una estantería con mapas junto al mostrador y rebusca entre ellos hasta que encuentra un Wisconsin Gazetteer. Tiene los caminos marcados claramente y líneas topográficas que muestran el terreno, por lo que lo coge y lo coloca sobre el mostrador. Pasa páginas hasta que encuentra una sección donde aparece este pueblo y el último lugar donde vio a Dean y arranca las páginas.

El expositor debajo del mostrador está lleno de brújulas y multi-herramientas. Sam pasa detrás del mostrador, saca las llaves del cajón atascado de la caja registradora y las examina hasta que encuentra la que desbloquea el expositor. Saca una de las brújulas más potentes y la abre para verificar que la aguja gire libremente.

Capta un vistazo de sí mismo en el espejo, una pizca de su propio reflejo, y el aliento se le atasca en la garganta. Se encoge, deja caer la brújula como si se hubiera quemado. Retrocede un paso tembloroso, golpeando con el codo el expositor de las gafas de sol. Las gafas ruedan sobre el mostrador, el expositor se estrella contra el suelo y se hace añicos contra las baldosas. Sam no oye ni un susurro de todo ello por la oleada de sangre _explotando_ en sus oídos.

En todas partes donde mira, en el reflejo oscuro de cada lente, en el cristal del mostrador manchado de dedos, su reflejo le espera. Brumoso y demasiado indistinto para estar seguro. Pero Sam lo sabe. Quizás siempre lo ha sabido.

Alcanza la brújula, la mano del arma estable como una roca, y abre el estuche para mirar su cara en el espejo. Ojos amarillos.

Sam cierra la brújula con un chasquido, se traga el sabor amargo de la boca. Coge ciegamente un par de gafas de sol de la encimera, un par de gafas de aviador apenas teñidas, y se las coloca torpemente porque incluso eso será suficiente para que no tenga que volver a verlo. Sujeta el amuleto en el puño, aprieta hasta que se vuelve una punzada de dolor sordo, hasta que todo el otro dolor se desvanece. Cuando puede respirar nuevamente, cuando su mente se aquieta, Sam acomoda la brújula en la mochila, coge su equipo y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento vacío.

No es hasta que coge la bicicleta que se da cuenta de que el estacionamiento está demasiado vacío. No hay un coche o moto para Grant. Sam abandona la bicicleta y camina por el lado del edificio, y allí, estacionado detrás del contenedor de basura, hay un viejo Ford sedán. De los '60 o '70. Dean sabría el año y modelo, pero lo único que a Sam le importa es que tiene edad suficiente para no depender por completo de un ordenador.

Es obvio que Grant cuidaba de él, estaba trabajando para restaurarlo. La única falla aparente es la mancha de óxido en el centro del capó. Sam piensa en romper una ventanilla o forzar la cerradura, pero recuerda la ropa de Grant abandonada dentro de la tienda. Regresa, rebusca en los bolsillos y vuelve con un juego de llaves.

Abre las puertas, baja las cuatro ventanas y coloca su mochila en la parte de atrás. Lanza el mapa en el asiento delantero y aguanta la respiración mientras desliza las llaves en el encendido. El motor tartamudea, más vivo que todo lo que ha oído hasta ahora. El traqueteo ralentiza y luego, con un gruñido estremecedor, arranca.

"Sí", dice Sam, golpeando la palma de la mano contra el volante. Solo tiene medio tanque de gasolina, pero es algo. Es más de lo que tenía antes.

**oO0Oo**

Sam trasvasa toda la gasolina que puede de los coches que hay alrededor de una gasolinera en las afueras del pueblo. Encuentra una lata de gasolina en la tienda y una manguera en el armario de trabajo que le hace buen servicio. Para cuando el depósito está lleno, todavía queda media lata llena. La guarda en el maletero colocándola con cuidado en la esquina donde no se derramará. Cuando vuelve a sentarse en el asiento del conductor, se da cuenta de que la mancha de óxido se ha más que duplicado de tamaño y se le revuelve el estómago, con un mal presentimiento.

Mantiene la velocidad entre cincuenta y sesenta y cinco, tratando de usar el combustible tan eficientemente como sea posible, aunque es tentador conducir más rápido por las carreteras vacías. El coche devora las millas con relativa facilidad, pero cada veinte millas o así se estremece y la pequeña mancha de óxido se extiende, creciendo en crestas a través del capó como si fuera moho.

Sam coge el mapa del asiento del pasajero y lo apoya contra el volante. Deja que su pie se levante del acelerador, el coche reduciendo la velocidad mientras baja la vista y comprueba su posición. Ha viajado unas buenas 200 millas y el tanque de gasolina aún no ha llegado a la reserva. Está memorizando el próximo giro cuando una enorme forma se abre paso a través del seto al lado izquierdo de la carretera.

Sam pisa a fondo el freno. El coche derrapa y se sacude bajo él, se detiene bruscamente. Hay tres de ellos, dos tan grandes como el Ford, uno más pequeño. Una familia. Ni siquiera miran en su dirección. Sus sólidos cuerpos están cubiertos de espesas y acaracoladas pieles, piernas como troncos que se balancean lentamente mientras caminan. Sus cuellos son largos y curvados, las caras planas y redondas como la de un perezoso. Cruzan la carretera a pocas pulgadas del parachoques de Sam.

El pequeño mira hacia arriba cuando pasa frente a Sam, sosteniendo su mirada, sus ojos oscuros llenos de una triste consciencia. San agarra fuertemente el volante con los dedos y mira más de cerca, más hacia dentro, hasta que los ojos le duelen detrás de sus gafas de sol. Allí, dentro del pequeño, hay un destello de luz, como una llama agitada por el viento. Mientras Sam mira con pasmada inmovilidad, la criatura líder muge bajito y la luz del pequeño se apaga con un destello, sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y la cabeza se le hunde hacia abajo para mirar al suelo. Sam observa hasta que cruzan al campo, pero el pequeño no levanta la mirada y la luz no reaparece.

El coche traquetea y muere a tres millas por la carretera en la empinada ladera de una colina. Sam pisa el freno con ambos pies para evitar que ruede hacia atrás y aparca. Capea el pequeño subidón de adrenalina agarrando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento. Tenía la esperanza de hacer otras sesenta millas antes de que el coche se rindiera. Una lata llena de combustible rescatado todavía espera en el maletero. Inútil ahora. Sam inspira profundamente y comienza a hacer números en su cabeza.

El coche se mueve bruscamente, meciéndose sobre sus amortiguadores, y los ojos de Sam se abren de golpe. Las crestas de óxido en el capó se ondulan, se erizan como el pelaje de un gato acorralado. Con un chirrido ensordecedor, una aguja de metal rojo brota de las entrañas del automóvil y atraviesa el capó, apuñalando tres pies de aire libre. Sam abre de golpe la puerta, agarra el mapa y la botella de agua del asiento delantero y sale corriendo.

El coche se estremece de nuevo, el metal gime. El capó se levanta y se baja. Cae el silencio y Sam da un paso tentativo hacia adelante. El coche corcovea. Un crujido, un estremecimiento y una espiga de metal atraviesa el capó, luego otra y otra y otra. Sam se encoge y se cubre los oídos. Cuando todo termina el capó es un alfiletero de espigas. El aire huele a hierro y roca recién agrietada. Copos rojos de óxido flotan como la nieve.

Sam se tapa la nariz y la boca, dando un paso atrás hasta que está fuera de alcance. Observa los copos caer sobre la carretera, pensando en púas de metal creciendo en sus pulmones como cuentos chinos de semillas de sandía tragadas y enredaderas retorcidas.

Cuenta treinta segundos y, cuando no pasa nada, se lanza hacia adelante, arrastrando su mochila por la ventana trasera. Retrocede hacia el lado opuesto de la carretera, sin quitar los ojos del coche, pero ahora está quieto. Parece que haya estado allí durante años, como uno de los antiguos restos del depósito de chatarra de Bobby, salvo por las agujas de metal, su sombra deformada temblando sobre la hierba mecida por el viento a un lado de la carretera.

Sam se carga la mochila al hombro, abrocha las correas de la cintura y el pecho y aprieta las correas de los hombros hasta que el peso descansa sobre sus caderas. Hay una casa de campo azul celeste en la cima de la colina, apartada de la carretera, y Sam se dirige hacia allí. Mira hacia atrás una vez más, por la carretera y más allá del Ford en ruinas.

En la distancia, oscuras bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer, las borrosas formas de las tres criaturas lanudas avanzan pesadamente, sus enormes bultos marcando senderos a través de la hierba dorada. Sus largos cuellos se balancean de lado a lado mientras caminan, las caras vueltas hacia el suelo.

**oO0Oo**

La casa es oscura y el camino de entrada está vacío. Incluso con el brillo del sol de tarde en las ventanas, Sam puede ver que las cortinas están corridas. Abre el buzón, sacando un montón de cartas y revisa los sellos postales. El más antiguo es de hace tres días, por lo menos un par de días de correo. La familia probablemente esté de vacaciones, tal vez en uno de los lagos durante un largo fin de semana. Una casa vacía significa que no habrá sorpresas y un lugar seguro para dormir.

Sam sube por el camino, pero con cada paso que se acerca, algo en su pecho se anuda un poco más apretado, hasta que se le pone la piel de gallina. En el umbral explora la zona y apoya la oreja en la puerta, pero no oye nada, por lo que cae de rodillas y fuerza la cerradura. En el momento en que da un paso dentro su corazón comienza a acelerarse, el sudor gotea por su espalda y las paredes se cierran a su alrededor hasta que el aliento se atasca en su garganta. Nunca antes había sido claustrofóbico, pero ahora no puede soportar la idea de estar encerrado, atrapado. Sujeta la puerta antes de que pueda cerrarse, corriendo hacia el exterior, donde los amplios cielos abiertos le llenan los pulmones de aire fresco y el mareo se desvanece.

Mientras permanece allí, mirando confuso a la casa, las cortinas sobre el ventanal se sacuden. Algo largo y delgado se mueve a lo largo del borde de la ventana, otro se une a él, deslizándose frente a la cortina y palpando el borde del cristal. Plantas trepadoras de interior sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Sam se aleja de la casa. No encontrará descanso allí.

Una vez que ha vuelto a la carretera, Sam extiende su mapa sobre el asfalto, agachándose sobre él. Traza la ruta 27 y marca su ubicación. No tiene sentido permanecer en la carretera ahora que va a pie, por lo que dobla hacia dentro el borde del mapa hasta que forma una línea recta desde su ubicación hasta el lugar donde el GPS de Dean dejó de funcionar, señala la línea y la usa para establecer el rumbo en su brújula. Son setenta, setenta y cinco millas de distancia. Eso supone dos y medio, tres días de viaje dependiendo de cuánto se esfuerce Sam y cuántos obstáculos se pongan en su camino. El sol todavía está sobre el horizonte, por lo que Sam levanta su mano, usa el ancho de sus dedos para valorar el tiempo hasta el ocaso. Alrededor de una hora y quince minutos. Eso son fácil cuatro millas y hay una estribación más o menos a esa distancia en la ruta de Sam que le proporcionará un terreno elevado para acampar.

Con el nuevo plan en mente, Sam se pone en marcha, largas zancadas devorando la distancia y el rostro vuelto decididamente hacia adelante. Sam encuentra un lugar en la estribación con una buena vista de los prados y los campos por debajo y piensa cómo quiere establecer su campamento. Lleva una linterna en su mochila, pero no tiene intención de usarla si puede evitarlo. A veces una linterna hace más mal que bien. Solo te proporciona un estrecho campo de visión, te roba la visión nocturna y te hace visible por kilómetros. Sam no necesita llamar la atención, especialmente cuando tiene suficiente luz para ver, aproximándose la luna llena. Es con el fuego donde está atascado. Tiene el mismo inconveniente que una linterna, pero el fuego también actúa como elemento disuasorio, al menos para los animales normales. Realmente no hay forma de saber cómo reaccionarán estas nuevas criaturas.

Esa idea hace que los pensamientos de Sam se descarrilen, hace que sus manos se cierren en puños a sus costados y que su corazón duela. Piensa en la pequeña criatura de la carretera, viendo cómo se apaga su luz. Debería haber hecho algo, pero no tiene idea de qué. Todas esas personas de repente se convirtieron en otra cosa, la mayoría de ellos no tenía ni idea de lo extraño que realmente es su mundo. Cuán perdidos debieron estar todos ellos, cuán asustados cuando su humanidad se les escapó. Sam ha lidiado con la pérdida de humanidad antes, ha derrotado a muchos monstruos que alguna vez fueron humanos. No esta vez. No desechará a cientos, tal vez miles de personas. Eran humanos y si lo hace todo bien, si puede alcanzar a Jack, pueden serlo de nuevo.

Al final, el deseo de dormir con algo de protección le hace tomar una decisión. Limpia un círculo de tierra hasta dejarla desnuda y lo rodea con piedras que encuentra entre las raíces de los árboles. Cuando enciende el fuego Sam se sienta junto a él y observa cómo el sol se hunde bajo el horizonte. El resplandor naranja en el cielo del oeste arde brillantemente a lo largo de los bordes de las nubes y se desvanece en suaves tonos rosas y morados cuando se filtra la oscuridad. No se enciende ni una sola luz, ni una promesa de vida humana en toda esa oscuridad tenebrosa.  

Un largo y tembloroso lamento se alza desde un campo distante hacia el norte, arrastrado por la brisa a medida que se eleva en tono y volumen, áspero y marcadamente definido. Los grillos dejan de cantar y la noche contiene el aliento. La llamada muere con un gruñido bajo. Los grillos reanudan su canción tomándose el nuevo sonido de la noche con calma, pero Sam espera, con los hombros elevados hasta las orejas, la espalda un nudo de tensión.

Otro gemido comienza súbitamente, esta vez desde el este. Más cerca, pero aún distante. Alcanza su punto máximo cuando un nuevo sonido atraviesa la noche. Un aullido. El gemido se corta, los grillos dejan de cantar, la noche cae en abrupto silencio excepto por el aullido del lobo. El cuerpo de Sam inmediatamente presta atención, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas dobladas mientras sus ojos se dirigen hacia el horizonte noroeste. Escalofríos corren por sus brazos mientras el aullido continúa durante minutos sin aliento, disonante y sonoro, los bajos temblando desde la tierra, más poderoso que cualquier lobo que Sam haya escuchado antes.

Cuando se extingue ningún otro sonido se precipita para llenar el vacío, y el silencio persiste largamente durante la noche. Sam no se queda dormido hasta que los grillos reanudan su canción, uno por uno rompiendo la expectante tranquilidad. Su último confuso pensamiento que en algún lado ahí fuera, en la dirección en que Sam debe ir, el lobo espera en las sombras.

 

* * *

[1] He intentado mantener la traducción lo más literal posible aunque he realizado algunos cambios necesarios, pero manteniendo el estilo, el sentido y el ritmo de la narración. Los diálogos aparecen entrecomillados, como en el original en inglés. No he traducido ninguna medida ni he hecho las correspondientes equivalencias. Se supone que la acción transcurre en los USA, y creo que queda más propio hablar de millas que de kilómetros y así sucesivamente. Además soy de letras (ja).

[2] “like they’ve got the chitters”: no sé cómo demonios traducir esto, así que optado por algo muy poco verbatim pero que cuadra con el contexto. Si alguien tiene una traducción mejor me encantaría oírla, de verdad de la buena.

 

  


**_CAPITULO DOS_ **

_Mamá solía traerme aquí cuando papá se puso enfermo. Ella decía que era un lugar mágico, que algo especial sucedía al atardecer cuando llegaba el invierno. Creo que ella solo necesitaba salir de la casa, pero no me avergüenza decir que yo la creía. Estábamos sentadas justo aquí la primera vez que los vi. Salieron abalanzándose de los pinos con estas alas largas y pálidas. Pensé que eran fantasmas. Recuerdo haber apretado la mano de mi madre con tanta fuerza. Pero no estaba asustada. Era como si estuvieran bailando. Descubrí más tarde que eran búhos cazando en los campos. No sabía que los búhos podían ser así. Creía que se sentaban en los árboles parpadeando con esos ojos grandes. Debería haber sabido entonces que te enseñan todo tipo de cosas al revés. Nada es simple y nada es exactamente lo que se supone que es._

El sueño de Sam es irregular y casi febril. Se despierta a mitad de la noche, con dolor de espalda, y rueda sobre su estómago. Los músculos sobre sus omóplatos se retuercen y contraen dolorosamente. Una vibración de energía pasa a su cuerpo desde la tierra y la negrura tras los ojos de Sam palpita con ella, apoderándose de sus pulmones. Sam se esfuerza por respirar, con la mente todavía en ese lugar indistinto entre sueño y vigilia, y se deja caer sobre su espalda, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Mientras respira, su mente se calma y la sensación se desvanece como un sueño. Se recuesta boca arriba, mirando atontado a los árboles por un momento antes de advertir los enormes ojos amarillos que lo observan a través de las ramas. Un búho de una especie que nunca ha visto antes lo observa desde la rama de un roble. Su cuerpo pálido y cremoso a la luz del fuego. El moteado oscuro de sus plumas es escaso en su vientre, pero se vuelve más espeso hasta que se funde con sus alas. Su cara es redonda, medias lunas blancas enmarcan su cara pálida y las profundas plumas negras que emborronan sus ojos amarillos como sombra de ojos puesta hace un día.

Sam vuelve a dormirse maravillándose de que unos ojos amarillos puedan ser tan hermosos. Cae en un sueño más profundo, los sueños se convierten en algo más suave. Sueña con un bosque bañado por la luz de la mañana tras de una noche de lluvia. Muy parecido a un recuerdo de cuando su padre los llevó al campo para un entrenamiento de supervivencia. La lluvia maltrató su tienda toda la noche y por la mañana el mundo se había lavado como nuevo. Sam salió de la tienda dando un paso dentro de miles de filamentos de luz, colgando de los árboles, goteando a través de la espesa niebla de vapor que se elevaba de la tierra calentada por el sol. La mohosa dulzura de los troncos en descomposición y el delicado aroma de las flores de primavera que se alzan con ella, y por todas partes el sonido del canto de los pájaros. Dean deslizándose de la tienda para detenerse a su lado, respirando profundamente, y Sam había sentido, por un momento, que el mundo era ancho y hermoso y que debía ser testigo de ello como cualquier otra criatura de la tierra. Este sueño huele igual, se siente lo mismo, pero en él está corriendo. Algo se mueve con él, no persiguiéndolo sino a su lado, su cuerpo curvándose y estirándose en un elegante e incansable paso largo. Sam siente los músculos de sus piernas cálidos y llenos de fuerza, sus pulmones se hinchan y se llenan sin esfuerzo. Podría correr para siempre así y nunca cansarse y nunca estar solo.

Cuando se despierta, el sueño permanece en su mente, llamándolo a dormir de nuevo, pero le duele el cuerpo y sabe que no puede darse el lujo de quedarse. La luz de la mañana se filtra entre los árboles, se desliza a través de los párpados de Sam en fragmentos brillantes. Sam se estira en su petate y comprueba el dolor persistente en su espalda, la sensación de una fiebre que se ha roto en músculos acuosos. Abre los ojos una rendija, una rodaja finamente cortada del árbol a su lado teñido de un débil color amarillo y los cierra de nuevo. Busca a ciegas las gafas de sol que esperan junto a su sudadera enrollada y se las pone.

Sam saca una barrita energética, guardando su equipo entre bocados. Se acuerda del búho mientras se acaba su primera botella de agua. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca y mira hacia arriba entre las ramas del árbol. La rama en que se posó anoche es más alta y más gruesa de lo que Sam había creído en la oscuridad. A juzgar por el ancho de la rama, el búho debe haber medido al menos un metro de altura. Otra criatura. Sam se frota la frente con las manos y respira profundamente. Tiene suerte de que todo lo que eso hizo fue mirar.

La ladera justo debajo del campamento de Sam es rocosa y empinada, demasiado empinada para cruzarla con seguridad. Sam tiene un largo camino por delante y ahora no es momento de tomar riesgos. Unos diez minutos hacia el oeste a lo largo del borde del barranco encuentra una senda de venados que desciende a través de la maleza. El camino corta hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de la pendiente, pero está muy trillado y es lo suficientemente ancho para que Sam pueda caminar. Sam desciende, escogiendo con cuidado sus pasos. Cuando llega al fondo del barranco retrocede a lo largo de las paredes de piedra arenisca, mirando hacia arriba hasta que está directamente debajo de su campamento. Una forma pálida se desliza a través de los árboles de arriba, siguiendo la estribación hasta alejarse desapareciendo en las sombras. El búho de la noche anterior, tal vez. Esperando y mirando. Siguiendo el progreso de Sam.

Sam da una palmada al machete en su cinturón y la pistola en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila. Escudriña los bosques por encima y el prado por debajo pero el búho no reaparece. Finalmente, coge la brújula de su bolsillo, comprueba el rumbo y selecciona un punto de anclaje en la distancia.

Saca el mapa del bolsillo lateral de su mochila y lo compara con su ruta de viaje. Su camino lo lleva a través de un prado ondulado, y luego a una zona boscosa que le costará horas cruzar.

Para media mañana Sam ha rellenado ambas botellas de agua en un pequeño arroyo, ha devorado una bolsa de frutos secos y se ha adentrado profundamente en los bosques. Y ha recogido una sombra. Al principio pensó que era la lechuza, vislumbres de algo pálido en el bosque tras él, pero va abajo por el suelo y ha escuchado, solo una vez, sonido de pies contra el suelo del bosque.

Sam coge la pistola del bolsillo lateral, comprueba que el seguro está puesto, y la introduce entre la correa y el relleno en el cinturón de su cadera, pero continúa adelante. Sea lo que sea es rápido y silencioso, y no va a salir a la vista tan fácilmente. Durante la siguiente hora el bosque tras él es silencioso salvo del canto de los pájaros y el rumor de la brisa. No ve nada de su sombra, aunque está seguro de que aún le sigue.

Llega a un pequeño claro en el bosque, lleno de zarzas de rosales silvestres. En el centro, donde el sol brilla con rayos de luz melosa, hay dos ciervos. Sus cabezas giran hacia Sam. Las orejas inclinadas hacia delante y moviéndose nerviosamente, sus ojos oscuros centrados en él, sus cuerpos en perfecta quietud. Como uno solo, sus cabezas giran de golpe a un lado de Sam, la atención enfocada detrás de él y la tensión en sus cuerpos se quiebra. Se lanzan a la carrera, con las colas blancas en alto tras de ellos mientras saltan a través las zarzas, corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sam mira hacia atrás. No ve nada, pero el viento está a su espalda y se pregunta si captaron el olor de su acosador en el aire. Se da vuelta justo a tiempo para ver los ciervos a través de un hueco entre los árboles. El ciervo líder retrocede, resoplando de súbito miedo y casi chocan entre sí, el que está detrás derrapando sobre el suelo, las patas traseras girando mientras luchan por dar un giro abrupto y salir disparados hacia el oeste.

El estómago de Sam se tensa de ansiedad. Mas adelante, a través de los árboles, un incongruente destello de rosa. Rosa como el uniforme de una enfermera. Algo que no es del bosque. Por un segundo, Sam siente un destello de esperanza en las entrañas, otra persona, pero el silencio del bosque y la velocidad desesperada de los ciervos lo inquietan, y su atención cambia de lo que le sigue a lo que cabría esperar.

**oO0Oo**

Durante las siguientes dos millas, los hombros de Sam se tensan progresivamente. Destellos de movimiento, el amortiguado chasquido de las ramitas y la creciente tensión en el aire le dicen que ha recogido algo más en su estela. Este es más pequeño que el primero. Es bueno pasando desapercibido, pero más ruidoso y menos expertamente sigiloso en general. Mantiene la distancia. No hay forma de que Sam tenga un buen blanco en el bosque. Necesita elegir su posición, asegurarse de que la confrontación por venir ocurra bajo sus términos.

Los árboles se aclaran en la distancia, entre ellos atisbos de praderas de hierba y cielo azul, y Sam se está quedando sin tiempo. Si le van a atacar, no permitirán que salga al aire libre. Necesita encontrar un punto adecuado y necesita encontrarlo ahora. Su sangre comienza a bombear más rápido, los músculos intentan tensarse aún más, pero los obliga a relajarse y continúa adelante.

A solo un centenar de yardas o así del borde del bosque Sam ve un muro bajo de piedra, restos de los antiguos límites de una granja. Detrás de la pared, tan cerca de su corteza que raspa contra ella, hay un viejo sauce, más ancho de lo que Sam podría abarcar con los brazos. Es lo más parecido que conseguirá a tener algo sólido a su espalda. El bosque es menos denso alrededor y detrás de la pared, proporcionando menos cobertura para que algo se le acerque sigilosamente, y una mejor oportunidad para un disparo limpio. La pared le promete terreno elevado si lo necesita. Es mejor de lo que podría esperar.

Se dirige al árbol, los sentidos aguzados al máximo mientras finge ser ajeno al hecho de que lo están cazando. Saca la pistola del cinturón de cadera, la coloca en la pared de piedra, saca una botella de agua y una barra de proteínas del bolsillo izquierdo y se sienta en la pared, bajando la mochila para apoyarse contra ella. Algo lo mira. Su atención como un pesado peso deslizándose sobre él, pero no oye ningún movimiento. Aprovecha la quietud para beber un poco de agua, tomar un par de bocados. Estira las piernas, sacude los tobillos, parece que se esté sacudiendo los dolores de una larga caminata, pero realmente solo intenta mantenerse relajado y listo.

Termina la barrita, bebe la mitad de la botella de agua y aún no ha pasado nada. Se le ocurre que está siendo paranoico, pero sabe cómo se siente al ser cazado. Simplemente no sabe a qué están esperando. Es hora de intentar obligarles a actuar.

"Y bien", dice Sam, con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se escuche sobre el canto de las cigarras, "¿por qué no terminamos con esto?"

Realmente no espera que pase nada, duda que lo que le está siguiendo lo entienda, pero aun así espera. Un pájaro se sobresalta en el árbol sobre él, vuela internándose entre los árboles. Los ojos de Sam se elevan para seguirlo y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, hay una mujer sentada en un tronco a diez metros de él.

“Supongo que ya es hora”, dice ella

Está vestida con pantalones caqui y una blusa rosa claro, las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad de sus antebrazos, el cuello de la camisa pulcramente planchado, como si acabara de salir del club de campo salvo por el barro en sus zapatos caros de gamuza y que salpica sus espinillas. Y la larga espiga gris que sobresale de su muñeca.

“Espectro”, dice Sam.

"Vaya, ¿Cómo pues saber algo así?" Ella lo está mirando, pero no a la cara, los ojos clavados en algún punto a un lado de su cuello, arriba, detrás de su mandíbula, su atención haciendo que los finos pelos se ericen.

“Es mi trabajo saberlo”

"Cazador. Por supuesto". Sus labios se elevan e inclina la cabeza, una mancha gris se extiende por su cuello, sube por su barbilla, sobre su boca, manchas de podredumbre enmarcan un puñado desordenado de dientes rajados y mellados que obligan a sus labios a separarse. La mancha se desliza sobre su rostro como luz moteada a través de los árboles, moviéndose a través de su ojo, una franja de su cabello volviéndose lacia y enredada, cruza sobre ella y desparece dejándola en su piel humana otra vez. "¿Lo has visto?" Señala hacia su rostro y luego hacia el resto del mundo. "¿Qué hizo esa tormenta?"

“Lo he visto,” dice Sam. “¿De dónde vienes?”

"Cien millas más o menos al oeste. Tenía un coche. No funcionó mucho tiempo. ¿Tú?"

"Sureste, a unas 200 millas". El estómago de Sam se revuelve; eso supone al menos trescientas millas mutadas. La tormenta debe haberse movido como una ola, o una onda desde un punto focal. A la velocidad con la que se movía, quién sabe hasta dónde llegó. Donde se detuvo.

Ella tararea y rueda la muñeca hasta que la articulación chasquea, su piel se ondula, se vuelve gris, se hunde en el hueso, la púa capta reflejos de luz, destella perversamente. "Sabes, desde que comenzó, no he sido capaz de meter esto. Ni siquiera puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo. Eso nunca había pasado antes. ¿Estabas en una ciudad sucedió?

“Escucha, no tiene que pasar nada ahora” dice Sam.

Ella tararea de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de Sam mientras mira la púa. "Entonces viste cómo fue. Gente que había estado chismorreando mientras tomaba su café de la mañana un momento y al siguiente estaban destrozándose los unos a los otros. Parecía más honesto, ¿no? "Levanta la mirada nuevamente y todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro es piel gris putrefacta. "Me parece que las cosas se muestran ahora como son. Toda esa apariencia brillante borrada, el mundo nos recuerda que todos somos una especie de animal u otro."

“Creo que sé qué ha provocado esto,” dice Sam, “incluso cómo arreglarlo.”

"Es una situación divertida para un cazador, ¿no crees? Siempre pensé que lo normal era una cuestión de números. Los humanos no eran monstruos porque había más de ellos, ¿sabes? Ahora todo el mundo está lleno de criaturas y tú todavía eres humano." Ella inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, huele el aire. "Solo he olido uno desde que comenzó todo esto. Te superan en número. ¿Crees que eso te convierte en el monstruo, ahora?"

Hay algo desconcertante en la forma en ignora lo que Sam está diciendo, como si ni siquiera pudiera oírlo, y la forma en que sus ojos lo miran por encima con hambre, pero no a la cara. El corazón de Sam se acelera y se pone de pie lentamente, "Tienes que irte. Soy el único que tiene una oportunidad de arreglar esto."

"No tan deprisa", dice ella y extiende su mano en un gesto de conciliación mientras se pone en pie, da un paso lento hacia adelante. "¿Sabes qué le sucede a un espectro cuando nos morimos de hambre? Nos volvemos locos, salvajes creo que es la palabra."

Sam se pone tenso, escudriña de nuevo a su alrededor, pero el bosque está silencioso, ni siquiera un pájaro cantando.

"Y no somos como un vampiro u hombre lobo de rebajas. No podemos simplemente cambiar nuestra dieta en un apuro, y eso te hace muy especial. Eres el único restaurante de comida basura en mil millas."

"No me estás escuchando", interrumpe Sam, busca en su bolsillo y coge el cuchillo de plata. "¿Quieres tomar un tentempié ahora y morirte de hambre más tarde?"

"Cazadores", dice, finalmente mirando a Sam a los ojos y el odio que hay allí hace que el puño de Sam se cierre sobre el cuchillo. "Hacéis todo tan jodidamente difícil. La única forma en que sobrevivamos juntos es si nos turnamos para comer. Y mira lo hemos conseguido." Sus ojos miran un segundo a la izquierda y Sam se pone en movimiento.

Sam gira a la derecha, algo le roza el pelo junto a su oreja, destello de gris por el rabillo del ojo, el ángulo de ataque incorrecto debido al tronco caído y al árbol a la espalda de Sam. Sam salta sobre el tronco, le devuelve la patada al espectro cargando hacia él, la golpea directamente en la cara y ella cae hacia atrás, gimiendo.

Sam se deja caer al otro lado del tronco y se encuentra cara a cara con el que lo atacó por la espalda. Este no conserva ninguna fachada, solo unas fauces grises babeantes en una cara destrozada, sus ojos medio vidriosos y salvajes mientras avanza, balanceándose mecánicamente. Sam desvía el primer golpe y el segundo, lo golpea de lleno con el canto de la mano. Lo corta con el cuchillo en el antebrazo en el próximo golpe y el espectro grita, la piel chisporroteando. Se tambalea hacia atrás y Sam gira su cuchillo, listo para avanzar cuando es agarrado por detrás por unos brazos inhumanamente fuertes. Atrapado contra el pecho del otro espectro, con los brazos hacia atrás y la cara metida en su cuello.

"Míralo", ella sisea, "medio muerto de hambre ya por la forma en que nos obligáis a vivir". No puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar. Si hay uno de vosotros entonces es que quedan más y los encontraremos. Pero primero, necesitamos un aperitivo." Ella aparta la cara, el tono de su voz cambia. "Vamos, cariño, hora de comer."

El otro espectro se tambalea hacia delante, sus ojos fijos en ese mismo punto en el cuello de Sam, la saliva goteando de su boca, lo suficientemente cerca ahora para que el olor a podrido llene la nariz de Sam.

Un gruñido se abre camino a través del claro y una sombra blanca pasa como un rayo abriéndose paso entre la maleza, saltando sobre el espectro que avanza hacia Sam. Un destello de pelo y dientes es todo lo que Sam ve cuando caen perdiéndose de vista. La sorpresa hace que la mano del espectro se afloje y Sam se recupera, la empuja contra el árbol detrás de él con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se queda sin aliento y su cabeza golpea hacia atrás contra la corteza. Sam se suelta, estrella la palma de la mano contra su esternón para que no pueda respirar, sigue con un cuchillo en el corazón.

Sam gira, con el cuchillo ensangrentado preparado para ver a un lobo inmovilizando al otro espectro en el suelo. Un estremecimiento de miedo primigenio recorre la espina dorsal de Sam, el lobo es enorme, casi tan largo como Sam es alto, su enorme cabeza inclinada sobre el espectro donde sus dientes se hunden profundamente en su hombro. El espectro gira y gruñe, golpeando con sus púas y cortando una línea roja a través de la mejilla del lobo. El siguiente golpe casi saca un ojo al lobo y este gañe, sacando a Sam de su estupor.

Sam corre junto al lobo, patinando en las hojas hasta detenerse, sujetando uno de los brazos del espectro bajo su rodilla. Apuñala con el cuchillo el pecho del espectro, pero rebota en una costilla y falla el corazón. Ataca de nuevo, sujetando el cuchillo con ambas manos, las costillas chasquean bajo el impacto, el cuchillo alcanza su blanco.

El espectro se queda quieto en las fauces del lobo y éste lo deja caer y retrocede, las orejas vueltas hacia atrás, la elegante cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Sus ojos se enfocan en el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano de Sam.

"Hey", dice Sam, en voz suave y tranquila, algo de su miedo anterior diluyéndose ante la precaución del lobo. Es más alto que Sam cuando Sam está así agachado, musculoso y lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminar a Sam con un chasquido de sus mandíbulas, y sin embargo ahí está, tratando a Sam como si estuviera en su poder. Sam afloja el puño del cuchillo para que la hoja cuelgue, sosteniéndolo flojamente contra la palma de la mano con el pulgar. "Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño." Sam aparta la rodilla del espectro muerto, deja el cuchillo en el suelo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. "Ves, nada de qué preocuparse".

El lobo ladea la cabeza, sus orejas se relajan una pizca. Sus ojos dorados impactantes contra el gris y blanco de su rostro. El gris recorre su espalda, a lo largo de su espina dorsal y cola y se desvanece en el blanco puro de sus flancos y piernas. Sam se ajusta las gafas de sol y vuelve a mirar, más profundo, y allí dentro está su luz. No parpadeando, sino estable. Esta persona puede haberse convertido en un lobo, pero por dentro todavía es muy humano.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Me has salvado el culo". Sam sonríe al lobo y este se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros, las orejas erguidas hacia adelante. "Puedo asegurar que me entiendes, que sigues siendo tú. Me refiero, ah, al menos mentalmente." El lobo resopla y Sam se encoge. No era la manera más diplomática de decir eso. "Escucha, sé que debes estar confuso, pero creo que sé cómo ha pasado esto, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para arreglarlo. Mi hermano y yo, Dean, es nuestro trabajo tratar con cosas como esta. Una vez que lo encuentre, vamos a encontrar al chico que hizo esto y lo convenceremos para que lo arregle. Así que solo… mantente a salvo hasta entonces. No más actos heroicos, ¿de acuerdo?"

La frente del lobo está fruncida, mirando fijamente a Sam, pero no se mueve, así que Sam lo toma como un acuerdo tácito. Sam recoge el cuchillo de plata, se lo guarda en el bolsillo y se levanta lentamente. Retrocede hasta que alcanza su mochila. Se da la vuelta para ponérselo y cuando se gira el lobo está parado a su lado. Su tamaño es aún más notable ahora, su cabeza llega hasta la caja torácica de Sam. Tan cerca, Sam puede ver que las heridas en la cara del lobo ya se han cerrado.

"Tú… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" El lobo asiente una vez, bruscamente y Sam hace un gesto hacia los espectros muertos. "Es peligroso. Podría haber más cosas como esas por ahí. O peor." El lobo asiente de nuevo.

Sam se aparta el pelo de la cara, apretando la boca en una fina línea. Tan cerca, Sam puede ver que los cortes en la cara del lobo ya se han cerrado, pero eso no significa que Sam quiera volver a ponerlo en peligro. "Escucha, no creo…"

El lobo ladra, interrumpiendo a Sam. Pone los ojos en blanco y luego salta sobre el tronco, dirigiéndose hacia el borde del bosque. Mira a Sam una vez, con la ceja levantada como diciendo, "¿vienes?" antes de salir al claro y dejando a un atónito Sam detrás de él.

"Ni siquiera sabes hacia dónde vamos", grita Sam, pasando por encima del tronco y sacando su brújula y mapa, porque resulta que él tampoco lo sabe.

Durante las siguientes cinco millas, es resto de tensión desaparece. Sam ha estado vigilando al lobo, mirando en su interior, aliviado de encontrar la luz estable todo el tiempo, el asidero del lobo sobre sí mismo sólido. Caen en un ritmo sorprendentemente fácil, y es un alivio tener a alguien con quien viajar.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se detiene cerca de un solitario grupo de casas para comer unas cuantas barras de proteínas. El estómago del lobo gruñe y Sam mira la barra, arrugando la nariz. "No sé si quiera si puedes comer esto", dice, y se lo tiende al lobo, que lo huele con cautela. La forma en que los labios del lobo se fruncen le dicen a Sam todo lo que necesita saber al respecto. Un crujido desde un seto cercano tensa a los dos, hasta que Sam ve la cola blanca de un conejo sentado en un parche de trébol. Las orejas del lobo se vuelven hacia adelante, y se deja caer agazapado, con los ojos fijos en el conejo. Da dos pasos sigilosos hacia adelante cuando el conejo se da vuelta, flores de trébol colgando de su boca y meneando la nariz mientras mastica. El lobo se detiene, y la tensión desaparece de sus músculos hasta que con un _whuff_ abatido se deja caer en el suelo.

"Conejos no, ¿eh?" Sam ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza y el lobo lo mira fijamente por encima del hombro. "Oye, lo entiendo". He cazado mucho en mi vida, ¿pero Bambi y Tambor? De ninguna manera."

El estómago del lobo ruge y éste se sienta erguido, buscando en los jardines alguna otra cosa.

"Podríamos entrar en una de las casas, ver si podemos rebuscar algo", dice Sam, a pesar de que la idea hace que el sudor le pique bajo los brazos. Solo pensar en entrar ya lo hace sentirse incómodo. El cuerpo del lobo también se tensa, y mira primero a las casas y luego a Sam y sus orejas se aplastan contra su cabeza. "No quieres entrar tampoco, ¿verdad?"

Comparten una mirada cargada de significado, Sam está tan seguro de que ambos están pensando en la tormenta, en el cambio y en lo extraño que es que una respuesta tan fundamental cambie tan repentinamente. Sam se siente comprendido en ese momento, y solo se ha sentido así de comprendido con Dean.

Sam se ve desbordado por la repentina necesidad de ver la luz del lobo de nuevo, mira hasta que puede ver su brillo constante y luego mira con más intensidad, desesperado por comprender qué es lo que hay en él que les permite conectar así. Debe mirar demasiado fijamente porque el ardor apagado de sus ojos estalla brillantemente y el mundo entero se baña de color amarillo. Sam sisea y le quita las gafas de la cara para frotarse los ojos hasta que el dolor disminuye. Se pone nuevamente las gafas y cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, el pelo a lo largo de la parte posterior del lobo está erizado y todo su cuerpo está tenso.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?", Pregunta Sam, acercándose un paso. El lobo retrocede y Sam se detiene. La camaradería de hace un minuto ha desaparecido por completo y Sam no comprende qué ha pasado. Da un paso atrás y se sienta lentamente en el suelo. Rebuscando en su mochila, saca un par de paquetes de cecina. "Puede que te guste esto más," dice, y deja algunas piezas en el suelo y luego se sienta y espera.

Después de unos minutos, el lobo se acerca lo suficiente como para olfatear la carne seca. Hace un ruido satisfecho en algún lugar de su garganta y las atrapa. Desaparecen en dos bocados. Sam tiende en el suelo unos cuantos trozos más y el lobo se acerca un poco más para alcanzarlos.

"¿Quieres más de los de barbacoa o quieres probar el Jalapeño?" Las orejas del lobo se yerguen y su cola golpea contra el suelo. Sam sonríe un poco y abre el paquete, "El Jalapeño también es el favorito de Dean". Hay algo en la forma en que el lobo lo mira, y la forma en que Sam lo encuentra tan fácil de leer que hace que Sam se pregunte. "No eres él, ¿verdad? ¿Tú no eres Dean?”

El lobo mira a Sam, y parece como si pudiera ver a través de él, pero sus ojos se apartan y niega con la cabeza.

"No", Sam suspira, "Por supuesto que no". Eso sería demasiado fácil. Odia pensar en Dean solo ahí fuera, convertido en algo que no quiere ser. Tal vez perdiéndose a sí mismo como todas las otras criaturas que Sam ha visto. Sam sacude la cabeza, tratando de aclararla porque va a encontrar a Dean y todo va a salir bien. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. Sam abre el nuevo paquete de cecina, y cuando saca una pieza, el lobo la toma directamente de su mano.

No es hasta que se topan con un arroyo cinco millas más tarde cuando Sam sabe que él y el lobo están de nuevo en tierra firme. El lobo se agacha junto al arroyo y bebe, bebe y bebe un poco más. "Demasiada cecina. Realmente deberías tener cuidado con todo ese sodio," se burla Sam. El lobo levanta su morro goteante y mueve la cabeza haciendo ruidos agudos y entrecortados. Sam tarda un minuto en darse cuenta de que se está burlando de él, como un niño de quinto curso. Sam se ríe y el lobo pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a beber.

**oO0Oo**

El sol ha pasado su cenit, hundiéndose lentamente en el perezoso calor de la tarde cuando Sam se detiene para tomar otro descanso y beber agua. El agua está tibia, pero alivia la punzada de sed en su garganta y Sam bebe a tragos largos y profundos. El agua se derrama por el borde de la amplia boca de la botella para correr en delgados regueros sobre la barbilla de Sam y por la larga columna de su garganta.

Cuando ha terminado, el lobo lo está mirando desde donde anda de un lado a otro unas yardas más adelante. Sam se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca y sostiene la botella ofreciéndola, pero el lobo sacude la cabeza y cambia su peso de una pata a otra. Ha estado haciendo eso durante las últimas dos horas. La inquietud de la fuerza reprimida, combinándose con la determinación del lobo de permanecer cerca de Sam, deja al lobo atrapado en un ciclo de correr hacia adelante y luego esperar a que Sam lo alcance.

"Aquí", dice Sam, agachado junto al lobo y señalando con la mano a lo largo de su rumbo. "¿Ves el cuarto poste de teléfono en esa colina y el segundo árbol más alto que está detrás?" El lobo inclina su cabeza sobre el brazo de Sam, mirando a lo largo de su brazo extendido. "Alinéalos, y esa es nuestra ruta. Ahí es donde me encontrarás".

El lobo se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros, ladeando la cabeza hacia Sam.

“Te mueres por correr, ¿verdad?”

El lobo aparta la mirada de Sam, sacude su cabeza bruscamente, entonces con exageración escudriña la zona a su alrededor.

“¿Estás preocupado por si algo ataca, como estos espectros? Vamos, no hemos visto nada durante horas. Si algo pasa te llamaré.”

El lobo pasa la mirada sobre el paisaje y luego de vuelta a Sam, sus patas bailando. Sam no puede evitar sonreír.

“Bien, Adelante. Muéstrame de qué eres capaz. Sabes dónde encontrarme una vez que hayas terminado.”

El lobo sonríe, la lengua colgando y estira alardeando sus patas traseras, luego las de delante, el pecho pegado al suelo, meneando la cola en el aire, la espalda curvada en una pequeña reverencia. El lobo mira a Sam de reojo y Sam pone los ojos en blanco. El lobo resopla y se pone de pie, moviendo su cabeza remilgadamente y provocando una risa cálida en Sam. Mira hacia atrás una vez más, se asegura de que los ojos de Sam estén sobre él, y luego se aleja disparado como una bala y la risa de Sam se apaga en un asombrado silencio.

El lobo pasa como un suspiro en el viento, enormes patas silenciosas contra el suelo mientras pasa zigzagueando a través del matorral bajo del pasto en barbecho. Destellos de blanco entre el marrón verdoso desteñido del verano. Cuerpo elegante y rápido como una flecha.

Sam le sigue a un ritmo mucho menos impresionante, abriéndose camino a través de arbustos espinosos de moras, recogiendo bayas maduras a medida que avanza. A medio camino, una vieja valla de alambre de púas cruza el pasto. Sam camina hasta que encuentra un lugar donde el cable superior se ha soltado de su poste y se comba lo suficiente bajo como para que Sam pase por encima. Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve al lobo en la cima de una colina a lo lejos, mirándolo. Sam levanta su mano y el lobo se aleja de nuevo.

Media hora más tarde, Sam salta la última valla para encontrar al lobo sentado en la base del poste de teléfonos. Desaparecidos su sonrisa y la alegre exuberancia de su carrera a través del campo. Está mordisqueando su pata izquierda, un gruñido bajo y constante saliendo de lo más profundo de su pecho. Sam necesita un momento para comprender lo que está viendo.

Pequeñas bolas verdes se aferran al pelaje del lobo. Sam mira hacia abajo y, efectivamente, hay algunas pegadas a sus vaqueros. Abrojos. Son abrojos. Las patas y el pecho del lobo están cubiertos de ellos. Sam sofoca una carcajada y la cabeza del lobo se alza bruscamente, la frente arrugada y los dientes al descubierto. No tiene un aspecto particularmente amenazador con un abrojo pegado a su labio superior.

Sam no puede contenerse, su risa es brillante y afectuosa. El gruñido del lobo se intensifica, pero la mirada suave en sus ojos silencia la risa de Sam.

“Vamos,” dice Sam, “deja de gruñir y déjame ayudar.”

El lobo se acerca cojeando y Sam hace una mueca, saliendo a su encuentro a mitad de camino y cayendo de rodillas. El abrojo en el labio del lobo apenas se sostiene, probablemente se quedó allí cuando intentaba quitárselo de la pata. Aun así, sus delgadas y curvadas espinas están enganchadas como velcro y son lo suficientemente finas para aferrarse a las huellas dactilares en las yemas de los dedos de Sam hasta que lo sacude.

"Uno menos," dice Sam, inclinándose hacia atrás para comprobar los daños. La gruesa capa que se adhiere a las patas delanteras del lobo y a lo largo de su esternón. Algunos en sus patas traseras. "Y un montón más por quitar."

Sam pone su mano en el costado del lobo y le mira a los ojos, recordando la forma en que se apartó de él antes. "¿Esta bien?"

El lobo mira a Sam a la cara y luego baja la cabeza en un lento asentimiento. Sam asiente a su vez y se pone a trabajar. Comienza con la pata izquierda del lobo, liberando uno atrapado entre las almohadillas de los dedos. El tamaño de sus patas es aún más notable de cerca. Sam extiende su mano, apoyándola contra la pata del lobo. Sus dedos apenas se extienden más allá de las oscuras garras del lobo. Sam que queda helado cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, preguntándose si ha cruzado la línea, pero el lobo inclina la cabeza y flexiona los dedos de su pata contra la mano de Sam, y Sam sonríe. Trabaja metódicamente desde la pata hacia arriba, luego pasa las manos con firmeza por la pata para asegurarse de que esté despejada.

Sam se mueve hacia la siguiente pata, luego engatusa al lobo para que se acerque y poder deslizar la mano por sus flancos, los dedos enterrándose el espeso pelaje. El lobo permanece en pie parado con una pata a cada lado de las rodillas de Sam y tranquilamente se somete a sus manos, su respiración volviéndose uniforme y profunda. Cuando Sam termina, se sienta sobre sus talones y da unas palmadas al lobo en el costado varias veces, disfrutando de su solidez. El lobo retrocede, no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos a Sam. Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante lentamente, con cautela en sus ojos dorados, hasta que su cálida nariz se desliza a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sam, y más hasta que puede acariciar con el hocico el costado de la cabeza de Sam y luego da un paso atrás y lanza una mirada desconfiada al montón de abrojos al lado de Sam.

"De nada", dice Sam, un poco sorprendido por el agradecimiento y en cómo le deja confortado por dentro.

El lobo mira hacia atrás a la puesta de sol y luego señala con la cabeza su camino, haciendo un sonido ansioso en su garganta. Se está haciendo tarde y podrían estar otras dos millas o más cerca de encontrar a Dean y Jack si no hubieran tenido que detenerse. Ese miedo, el temor profundo en su alma de que va a fallar a Dean, reaparece y Sam hace todo lo posible para sofocarlo.

"Está bien", dice Sam, "de todos modos necesitaba el descanso." Se recuesta contra el poste del teléfono y deja que sus ojos se cierren. Recuerda al lobo corriendo por el pasto, lo rápido que era, lo libre que era. "Apuesto a que podrías haber seguido adelante. Solo corriendo para siempre".

Cuando abre los ojos el lobo le está mirando de nuevo, las orejas echadas hacia atrás y la frente arrugada de preocupación.

“Eh, está bien. No voy a abandonar. Voy a arreglar esto, es solo…”

Sam quiere enterrar su cara en el cuello del lobo y esconderse, como lo haría si el lobo fuera un perro, pero no lo es, es una persona y no hay forma de esconderse de lo que ocurre, huir. En su lugar Sam cierra los ojos y las visiones del bosque se alzan. Anchas patas contra el suelo, unas de color blanco y otras rojizas. Puede escuchar la sorda conmoción de sus pisadas, sentir como el impacto sacude sus piernas. Oler el cortante aire fresco y las hojas caídas.

"He estado teniendo estos sueños, visiones quizás…" Sam deja que su voz se desvanezca, confuso sobre por qué lo ha mencionado. Los ojos del lobo se vuelven hacia Sam, su mirada penetrante, pero Sam niega con la cabeza. "No importa, no es importante. Deberíamos irnos."

El lobo gime y trata de mirar a Sam a los ojos, pero Sam se da vuelta y saca su brújula para tomar otra posición. Hay trabajo por hacer y lo que sea que le está sucediendo a Sam puede esperar.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se despierta para ver brasas en el círculo de fuego y sentirlas profundamente en su vientre. El calor, como un zumbido sordo que retumba a través de su sangre, mantiene su mente nebulosa. Sus caderas se alzan, un jadeo silencioso se estremece entre sus labios. Está duro, ya goteando. Los bóxer pegajosos se aferran a la cabeza mojada de su pene en el lugar donde está atrapado contra su muslo[3].

Su sueño se dilata, ráfaga de aire en su rostro, dulce olor a tierra arcillosa después de la lluvia. Los músculos de sus muslos se contraen, tiemblan como si se estuvieran enfriando después de una dura carrera. Le hormiguean los dedos y las puntas de las orejas. Pequeños flashes de sensación iluminan sus nervios. Por encima de él, la luna gibosa se desborda de luz, casi a punto de explotar.

El miembro de Sam da una sacudida, el placer le recorre la columna, arquea la espalda y cava con los talones en el suelo. La máquina de su cuerpo ya preparada, corriendo por un rumbo inevitable, un impulso imparable.

El saco de dormir lo constriñe, sofocante. Lo aparta de un tirón. Se pone en pie con esfuerzo y se apoya contra un roble. Los dedos de una mano escarbando en la corteza, su otra mano deslizándose arriba y hacia abajo sobre su muslo, la palma cada vez más caliente por la fricción contra sus vaqueros.

Algo está pasando. No puede pensar, apenas puede absorber suficiente oxígeno, el olor fantasmagórico del bosque y la lluvia hacen que el aire se espese. Todo es cálido y brumoso. El deseo se acumula pesado y líquido en sus tripas. Sus dedos se curvan, las uñas raspando sus pantalones, la presión se vuelve más fuerte mientras arrastra la mano de nuevo por su muslo. La uña de su pulgar se engancha en la cabeza de su pene donde está atrapado contra su muslo y Sam gime, dándose la vuelta para frotar sus hombros en la áspera corteza.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando abre sus vaqueros, los empuja hasta la mitad del muslo y agarra su dolorido miembro. Trabaja sobre él con toda la mano. El aire fresco de la noche capturado en la brillante hendidura de su pene, el interior húmedo de sus muslos. Está empapado, impregnado de una necesidad animal embriagadora. Mueve su mano con movimientos ásperos, los pulgares debajo de la cabeza, los testículos ascendiendo. Tan cerca. Ya tan cerca.

Aprieta más el puño, acelera el movimiento. El calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo, le hace temblar y gemir. Pero no puede alcanzarlo. Duele. Necesita. No sabe qué. Sam solloza y desnuda sus dientes.

Un gruñido ronco se abre paso a través de su propio jadeo y Sam abre los ojos de golpe. A través de las brasas rojas del fuego el lobo observa, el cuerpo inclinado hacia el suelo, las orejas hacia atrás en una línea lustrosa. Sus ojos brillan de color naranja a la luz del fuego, se traban con los de Sam. La chispa de la conexión se hunde directamente en el vientre de Sam. Su cabeza golpea contra el árbol. Su mano sufre un espasmo alrededor de su miembro, el pulgar tropieza sobre la cabeza. Se corre, brusco y repentino, gruñendo mientras sus caderas apuñalan el aire libre. Pulsando una y otra vez hasta que se queda sin aliento y sus nudillos están goteando.

Sam se queda mirando su mano, la mente vuelve a enfocarse nítidamente, las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Él nunca… nunca ha sido así antes. Tan abrumador que no le permita pensar. Su cuerpo todavía zumba con calidez. Una ligera necesidad aun latente bajo la superficie. Algo dentro todavía insatisfecho. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es atizar el fuego, darle aire para respirar y estaría de vuelta en ese lugar brumoso.

Sam se frota la mano limpia por la cara y agacha la cabeza. Se mete en los pantalones y se arregla la ropa. Puede ver al lobo por el rabillo del ojo. Todavía está agachado cerca del suelo, sus costados se agitan con respiraciones rápidas, pero ahora tiene las orejas echadas hacia delante. Toda su atención en Sam. Sam no puede comenzar a explicar lo que acaba de suceder, no puede imaginar volver a acostarse e irse a dormir. Necesita moverse.

Sam se abre paso tan firmemente como puede hacia su mochila, saca un pañuelo y se limpia la mano, sacrificando un poco de agua para lavar la evidencia. Hace una pelota con el pañuelo, lo empuja al fondo de su mochila y enrolla el resto de su equipo antes de apagar el fuego.

Se echa la mochila al hombro, ajusta las correas y avanza hacia el borde del campo. Un solitario grillo canta dulces canciones desde el borde de los árboles, más lento ahora que la noche se ha enfriado. Una brisa seca dobla la hierba, suspira a través de los robles, enfría el sudor en el cuello de Sam. A través de los árboles distantes, un lago brilla a la luz de la luna.

El lobo se desliza junto a Sam, con la cabeza gacha, manteniendo una distancia cuidadosa entre ellos, inseguro de si es bienvenido.

"Creo…" La voz de Sam tiembla y se aclara la garganta. "Creo que deberíamos cubrir un poco más de terreno mientras la luna aún está arriba. Son solo unas pocas millas hasta el lago."

**oO0Oo**

Sam huele el lago, cortante y fresco, incluso antes de verlo. Navegando a través del campo abierto ha sido bastante fácil ceñirse a la ruta, pero una vez que cruzaron dentro del bosque, en el extremo suroeste del lago, se hizo más difícil. Rodean un cedro y penetran en una carretera de acceso público. La grava cruje bajo los pies de Sam mientras gira hacia el este hacia el lago.

El lobo lo ve primero. Resopla suavemente, y Sam mira a sus ojos expectantes. Señala con la cabeza hacia el extremo más alejado de la orilla y luego se vuelve para mirar fijamente con intensidad.

Una sombra se mueve al borde del agua, aún más negra incluso que el lago. Suaves olas lamen a lo largo de la curva de sus masivos costados. Su cabeza cuelga baja sobre la orilla arenosa, sus extremidades, largas y planas de deslizan desde el agua y excavan en la arena. La bestia gruñe, se arrastra hacia adelante, algo resbaladizo y negro bombeando detrás de ella en el agua. Con lenta precisión balancea sus extremidades hacia adelante, arrastrándose laboriosamente sobre la playa. Su bulto goteante resaltado con líneas plateadas de luz hasta que Sam puede ver su forma, la cúpula de su caparazón apuntando hacia la cola marina, el pelo fibroso que cuelga de la enorme campana de su cabeza. Balancea su cabeza de lado a lado en un arco lento, explorando la playa. Cuando está lo suficientemente arriba de la orilla, comienza a cavar.

Con una sacudida enfermiza, Sam recuerda un documental que vio de niño sobre tortugas marinas, y lo mucho que deseó verlas llegar a la orilla y poner sus huevos. Esto no es lo es a lo que se refería y se queda pensando en quién era esta persona, si estaba embarazada antes de que todo esto sucediera. Si Jack puede volver todo como estaba, ¿qué pasará con su bebé? Sam mira hasta que sus ojos arden, pero ella es toda sombras, sin parpadeo en su interior.

"No queda nada", dice Sam, y su estómago se revuelve "nada humano". Ella solo está… vacía.

 

* * *

[3] este es mi primer intento de traducir porno. No sé si el resultado es tan espantoso como me suena personalmente ;-D. Una pena que sea algo que no se aprende en el Speak-Up. Admito sugerencias para mejorar mi traducción… por favor critica constructiva.

**_CAPITULO TRES_ **

_El día después del funeral de papá, uno de los búhos aterrizó junto a nosotras en el poste de la cerca. Simplemente nos miró con esos brillantes ojos amarillos y juro que había algo triste en ellos, como si lo supiera. Y pensé, tal vez mamá tenía razón todo el rato. Tal vez eran mágicos. Le dije eso, pensé que la gustaría, pero nunca volvió. Parece que algunas cosas son tan malas que tienes que dejar de creer en la magia para sobrevivirlas. No mucho tiempo después ella fue y volvió a casarse. Dijo que encontrarlo fue el primer golpe de buena suerte que tenía esta familia en dos años pésimos. Realmente no me gustaba, pero parecía lo bastante normal. Estrechó mi mano como si fuera mayor. Me dijo que cuidaría de nosotras. Más tarde, recuerdo haber pensado que debería haberlo sabido, en el momento en que me cogió la mano. Algunas personas son malas en su interior y debería haberlo visto. Como un lobo con piel de cordero, ¿sabes? Si miras lo bastante cerca, deberías ver sobresalir las garras. Sé que no funciona así, pero tal vez debería._

 

Sam se despierta con el sonido de chapoteo. Se endereza de golpe, con los ojos abiertos, pero es solo el lobo. Está metido hasta las rodillas en el arroyo que desemboca en el lago, mirando fijamente dentro del agua. Los músculos de sus hombros se tensan, luego se lanza, zambulléndose en el agua. Vuelve a la superficie con un enorme pez-gato negro.

"Buen trabajo", dice Sam y el lobo se sobresalta y le dispara una mirada. Deja caer su premio junto a otro bagre que Sam no había visto antes, y luego se sacude, gotas de agua salpicando por todas partes, golpeando a Sam directamente en la cara. "Cuidado," dice Sam, y el lobo sonríe y se sienta a comer. Se concentra en su captura mientras Sam hace una mueca ante su barra de proteínas yesosa y la empuja con agua rancia.

No es hasta que han terminado que el lobo lo ve. Resopla a Sam y señala con la cabeza al otro lado del arroyo. Sentado en las sombras el búho los observa, los ojos amarillos grandes y brillantes. Antes de que Sam pueda echarle un buen vistazo, ver si lleva una luz, despega, abalanzándose entre los árboles y se pierde de vista. Algo le dice a Sam que no lo han visto por última vez.

Se esfuerzan duro, caminando durante toda la mañana y hasta la tarde. El ritmo duro y el sol brillante alejan la melancolía de Sam de la noche anterior, y se encuentra disfrutando de la quemazón en sus músculos. El lobo no muestra signos de fatiga, parece incapaz de ello, y corre adelantándose varias veces, pero siempre regresa. Sam llega a la cima de una colina para encontrar al lobo esperando allí después de su última excursión, con la lengua colgando mientras jadea bajo el cálido sol. Da un pequeño ladrido feliz y señala con la cabeza colina abajo hacia una intersección cercana que está justo en su camino. En el lado más cercano hay una pequeña caseta de autoservicio repleta de productos agrícolas.

"Impresionante", dice Sam y le sonríe al lobo que niega con la cabeza, pero mantiene su sonrisa lobuna.

El stand está repleto de tomates, maíz fresco, calabacín verde y amarillo, y cestas de manzanas, todo sin demasiado mal aspecto después de dos días al raso. Sam sonríe y se toma su tiempo para elegir algunas manzanas amarillas y rosadas que, según el letrero, son Golden Delicious. Mete varias en su mochila y coge una para ahora, sacándola brillo en los vaqueros.

La da un enorme mordisco, sonriendo al lobo mientras cruzan la calle. Mira hacia atrás al puesto de la granja y sus cestos de manzanas rosadas y verdes que brillan al sol, cuando algo en la señal de stop llama su atención. Grabadas con cuidadosa precisión en la parte inferior del cartel están las palabras "y sonríe". Sam se detiene en seco, el dulce sabor de la manzana se vuelve agrio en su boca. Algunos críos se detuvieron en esta intersección en la mitad de la nada—tal vez por la caseta, tal vez solo porque… y esta fue su rebelión. Con la punta roma de una navaja, podrían haber dejado cualquier cosa atrás. Lo que eligieron fue "para y sonríe". Ahora quién sabe dónde están. Lo que son. ¿Tienen siquiera manos para tallar sus mensajes, o bocas humanas para sonreír?

El calor del sol que era agradable hace solo unos momentos repentinamente es insoportable. Sam rechina los dientes, suelta su mochila del pecho y las caderas y la deja caer al suelo. Agarra la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa, no se molesta en desabrocharla, demasiado lleno de ira impotente, porque ¿cómo puede alguien como él arreglar algo tan grande? Todas las personas en más de 300 millas se han transformado, tal vez más. Quizás todos. ¿Cómo puede arreglarse algo tan enorme? Sam se quita la camisa por la cabeza y la arroja al suelo.

_Ka-thump_

El corazón de Sam falla un latido en su pecho, una conmoción de poder pulsando desde él. La piel de la espalda le pica, le arden los ojos.

_Ka-thump_

Todos los músculos de la espalda y el cuello de Sam sufren un espasmo. El lobo gime acercándose más. El dolor es como una lanzada a través de los omóplatos de Sam, apuñalando, borrando su mente con su fuerza. Sam cae de rodillas, las palmas se estrellan contra el asfalto.

_Ka-thump_

Abre sus ojos ardientes. El mundo está teñido de oro y él puede verlo allí. Puede verlo. Un océano de humo negro, espumoso y agitado en las entrañas de la tierra. No solo abajo, sino más. Un paso hacia un lado, un toque fuera de línea. Está tan claro, tan cerca. Podría alcanzarlo, ese poder que lo espera. Que siempre ha estado esperándolo. Cientos de ellos, miles. Tal vez con todo eso, él podría hacerlo.

_Ka-thump_

Si Jack no puede arreglar las cosas, ¿quién más podría hacerlo? No Dios. Él no levantaría un dedo. Solo Sam. No hay refuerzos. Pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte. La boca de Sam se hace agua, recuerda el sabor del hierro en la parte posterior de su lengua. Es la única manera; lo necesita.

_Ka-thump_

Sam extiende una mano temblorosa, la mente llena de negro palpitante. Sus dedos rozan algo suave y se sobresalta. Parpadea y el mundo vuelve a enfocarse, la carretera y la luz del sol. Su camisa descartada bajo su mano. Enredado en el cuello, un cordón negro. El amuleto.

El miedo le vuelve de golpe. Está cambiando. Sam lucha por alcanzar el amuleto mientras el dolor atraviesa su espalda. El cordón se enreda en sus dedos, atrapado en el borde de las gafas de sol. Arroja las gafas, se pone el amuleto y se agacha, agarrándolo con la mano.

Los músculos en la espalda de Sam saltan y hierven. Su sombra se hincha, burbujea, dos bultos creciendo sobre sus hombros. Temblando, desplegándose. Lanzas de dolor ardiendo, rezumando desde las cuchilladas en su espalda.

“No, no. Esto no. No soy…” Sam jadea, su voz resquebrajándose. Se curva sobre sí mismo hasta apoyar la frente sobre las rodillas. “No soy un monstruo.”

El lobo gimotea de nuevo, las enormes patas a la vista de Sam, aliento que se extiende sobre su nuca en cálidas y constantes olas. Sam mira fijamente el pelaje de sus patas, cuenta las respiraciones del lobo hasta su propio ritmo se enlentece para la par, todo el tiempo susurrando en voz baja. Oración, súplica, creencia desesperada.

“No soy un monstruo. No soy un monstro.”

El dolor retrocede y su sombra se asienta y Sam se queda en silencio. Se queda allí, doblado de rodillas en la encrucijada, hasta que el lobo le empuja suavemente y topa con su costado en el hombro de Sam.

“Está bien,” dice Sam y se sienta en cuclillas. “Está bien, se ha acabado. Estoy bien.”

Sam desenrosca sus dedos del amuleto, las uñas desclavándose de los surcos cavados profundamente en su piel. Se pasa el pulgar por la suave piel de la palma de la mano, preguntándose por qué la cara del amuleto no está gravada allí, deseando estar marcado. Alcanza hacia atrás, se pasa las manos por la camiseta empapada en sudor, pero no hay nada. No sangre, no desgarros. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sam busca sus gafas de sol, cogiéndolas del suelo. Los cristales están arañados, pero no malamente. En la curva del cristal Sam ve el brillo desaparecer de sus ojos amarillos y aparta la mirada. Se vuelve a poner las gafas, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira. El cielo es de un azul grisáceo plano, desteñido, sin nada detrás sino espacio vacío. Lo mira por largos minutos y espera a que el nudo enfermizo en sus tripas se suelte.

El lobo se alza de donde había estado encorvado al lado de Sam. Se da vuelta, le lanza a Sam una mirada penetrante por encima del hombro, y le golpea en el cuello con la cola, sacando a Sam de su estupor. El lobo camina hacia el otro lado de la carretera, de vuelta a su ruta y se detiene al borde del campo, esperando.

Sam recibe el mensaje. Levántate, sigue adelante. Se pone de pie con los músculos flojos, recoge su camisa y se echa al hombro la mochila. Avanza junto al lobo, examina el horizonte y vuelve a encontrar el árbol que marca su ruta. Apoya la mano sobre el cuello del lobo.

“Tú no lo eres tampoco,” dice Sam. “Un monstruo. Ninguno de los dos lo es.”

El lobo se queda quieto bajo la mano de Sam y éste hunde los dedos en el pelaje del cuello del lobo. Cuando atraviesa la pradera, con la hierba de hasta la rodilla, el lobo está cerca a su lado.

**oO0Oo**

Están cruzando campos de rastrojo de maíz cuando una pequeña manada de criaturas llega a la cima de la colina. Se mueven juntos, el más grande a la cabeza, largos cuernos en espiral que se elevan desde la elegante cabeza. Se detienen cuando divisan a Sam y al lobo, cuellos largos y delgados se curvan en graciosos arcos mientras los miran, con sus delgadas patas pateando impacientemente el suelo. Los cuerpos están cubiertos de pelaje corto, ricamente bermejo. Parecen como si hubieran salido de un documental sobre gacelas salvo por la apariencia de estar estirados hasta un punto de fragilidad.

Sam se agacha, se hace a si mismo pequeño y el lobo se sienta a su lado. El líder observa durante largos minutos, hasta que decide que no son una amenaza. Conduce a la manada por la colina y Sam los mira alejarse con asombro, sus patas como de cristal hilado parecen demasiado altas, demasiado delicadas para sostenerlos. En la retaguardia de la manada, una criatura solitaria sigue, su cabeza colgando entre sus hombros, el pequeño tocón de cuernos visibles. Algo abatido en la pendiente de sus hombros.

Sam mira más de cerca, mira realmente. En el interior ve un destello sordo de luz. El pecho de Sam se contrae dolorosamente. Se parece mucho a la pequeña criatura que vio en el camino, aquella cuya luz vio apagarse. La que no hizo nada por ayudar. No esta vez.

Sam se incorpora lentamente sobre sus pies. "Eh", llama suavemente y la última gacela hace una pausa, se vuelve hacia él. "Puedes entenderme, ¿verdad?"

El lobo gruñe y Sam le hace un gesto con la mano, con los ojos fijos en la criatura, la luz en su interior da una llamarada más brillante, una nueva esperanza cobrando vida en el corazón de Sam.

"Sé que estas asustado, que todo esto parece demasiado loco como para ser real, pero puedo ayudarte". Sam extiende su mano y la gacela da un paso tentativo hacia adelante. "Estamos tratando de resolver esto. Ven con nosotros." El lobo gruñe de nuevo, más fuerte, pero Sam lo ignora, acercándose. "Te mantendremos a salvo."

El lobo avanza hacia delante y el terror se apodera de Sam. Se lanza, agarra al lobo por el lomo y lo arrastra hacia atrás. La gacela da un salto atrás y es entonces cuando Sam lo ve. El suelo está hirviendo. Docenas de ellos, tal vez centenares, se escabullen a través de las barbas de maíz—patas quitinosas y marrones, como de insectos, dobladas formando ángulos agudos mientras sus bajos cuerpos articulados se balancean de un lado a otro—hasta que toda la ladera parece rodar hacia delante.

La gacela baila sobre la oleada de cuerpos, pero son rápidos y hay demasiados. Retroceden, las patas delanteras se balancean a través del aire como antenas hasta que ciegamente hacen contacto con alguna parte del cuerpo de la gacela y se enganchan en él hasta que ésta no se puede mover. Se agolpan sobre ella, y la gacela chilla de terror, el sonido casi ahogado por el ruido del enjambre mientras se arrastran unos sobre otros.

Sam suelta al lobo, se pone dificultosamente en pie y desenvaina el machete. Camina a través del enjambre, apartándolos a patadas a medida que avanza, pisoteando y pulverizándolos con su talón. La criatura cae bajo el peso del enjambre y Sam lucha para llegar a ella, cortando exoesqueletos, rociando sangre azul. El lobo está justo a su lado. Los dientes crujiendo, arrojando los cuerpos rotos lejos de la gacela debatiéndose.

Sam se quita uno del cuello, su afilado caparazón cortando su palma, y puede ver el suave pelaje del hocico de la criatura, sus ojos rodando aterrados antes de hundirse bajo la oleada de nuevo. El miedo se dispara a través de Sam y abandona el machete, cayendo de rodillas y rugiendo mientras los destroza, pero no importa cuántos aparte, no puede pasar.

Un nuevo frenesí zumba a través del enjambre, la sangre roja se filtra en el suelo. Incluso a través de sus cuerpos machacados, Sam ve la luz de la gacela parpadear. El dolor le recorre el costado y Sam agarra el machete, golpea a las criaturas que trepan por su mochila. Se esfuerza por ponerse de pie, pero ya están subiendo por sus piernas, se tambalea, el tobillo torciéndose dolorosamente al caer. Pero entonces el lobo está ahí, gruñendo mientras aparta a las criaturas de Sam, y el machete despeja el resto de sus piernas.

Sam se apoya en el hombro del lobo, se pone de pie. Retroceden, Sam tambaleándose mientras el lobo lo cubre, cuando se apartan del enjambre los otros se vuelven, uniéndose al caos sobre el cuerpo de la gacela, el mar de criaturas se separa mientras los nuevos se unen, un destello blanco de hueso brillando antes de que el cuerpo sea cubierto nuevamente.

El lobo empuja a Sam y él mira hacia abajo. El lobo señala con la cabeza hacia atrás hacia su ruta y comienzan a correr, Sam cojeando torpemente. No se detienen hasta que el aliento de Sam sisea dolorido entre dientes. Han recorrido algunas millas y Sam cae de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**oO0Oo**

No puede dejar de imaginarlo, el miedo en los ojos de la criatura. Si Sam no lo hubiera detenido. Si no hubiera tratado de hablar con ella. Ahora está muerta. Era una persona y ahora está muerta.

Hay sangre azul esparcida a lo largo del hocico del lobo. Verla hace que Sam se estremezca. Sus propias manos están cubiertas en ella. Saca una botella de agua de su mochila, desenroscando la tapa y casi dejando caer la botella en su temblorosa precipitación. Se empapa las manos, frotando la sangre.

"Ven aquí, ven aquí", dice al lobo, humedeciendo una esquina de su camisa. El lobo se somete  la vigorosa limpieza en silencio, los ojos fijos en Sam.

Sam se inclina sobre sus rodillas dobladas, con el estómago revuelto y con calambres. Tose el nudo en su garganta hasta que saborea bilis en la parte posterior de la lengua. El enjambre. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió. Podrían haber sido humanos antes y él ni siquiera lo pensó. Ni por un segundo. ¿A cuántos ha matado? Una docena, fácilmente. El lobo aún más.

Cuando cierra los ojos todavía puede oír sus patas correteando y el seco traqueteo del maíz que hace que su piel se le erice incluso ahora.

Si Sam resuelve de esto, si Jack lo arregla, ¿volverán a cambiar sus cuerpos? ¿Habrá un campo lleno de cadáveres porque Sam estaba asustado, porque lo hicieron sentir incómodo, porque olvidó que no eran monstruos?

El lobo gime y Sam respira profundamente. Podrían haber sido como aquella planta de la casa o el coche, algo más que se transformó. No vio ninguna luz en ellos, incluso cuando la estaba buscando en la gacela.

El miedo le golpea como un rayo. Dean está ahí fuera en algún sitio, donde cualquier cosa podría pasar. No puede dejarlo solo, tiene que encontrarlo antes que otra cosa lo haga. Si Dean se recuerda a sí mismo, si Sam puede reconocerlo si no lo hace… No importa, tiene que encontrarlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

Trata de levantarse, pero su tobillo da una punzada y sisea y vuelve a sentarse. Respira y lo intenta de nuevo, aprieta los dientes a través del dolor. El lobo le ladra, se lanza hacia adelante y empuja a Sam en el hombro haciendo que caiga sobre su trasero. Toca con su nariz el tobillo de Sam y gime.

"Déjalo. No está tan mal". Sam se pone de rodillas esta vez y planta su pie bueno contra el suelo. El lobo lo rodea y agarra las tiras que cuelgan de la parte posterior de la mochila de Sam y tira de él hacia abajo, una baja advertencia retumbando en su garganta.

"¿En serio?" Sam respira pesadamente ahora, una burbuja de ira expandiéndose en su pecho, empujando hacia afuera. Se la traga. "Mira, no podemos permanecer a descubierto y quedan pocas horas de luz. Me lo tomaré con calma, pero aún podemos cubrir más terreno".

Sam comienza a levantarse y los músculos del lobo se tensan a punto de moverse. Sam le lanza una mirada de advertencia y el lobo se calma, pero cuando Sam pone ambas manos en el suelo, el lobo se agacha, mordiendo los dedos de Sam hasta que retira sus manos y la burbuja explota.

"¡Para!" grita Sam, empuja al lobo con todo su peso y éste tambalea hacia atrás. El lobo gruñe y vuelve a lanzarse. "¡Joder, déjame levantarme!" Sam lo empuja de nuevo, con más fuerza. Las patas del lobo ceden y cae despatarrado sobre la hierba. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

El lobo se queda helado y mira hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Tengo que ir. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano ¿No tienes a nadie a quien buscar?", pregunta Sam. El lobo niega con la cabeza. "Entonces no lo entenderás. Mi hermano, es todo lo que tengo. No puedo dejarlo solo ahí afuera. No lo decepcionaré de nuevo."

El lobo gime y se planta frente a Sam, con las orejas hacia atrás y el cuerpo pegado al suelo. Es sumiso y triste y hace que Sam se sienta como un completo gilipollas.

"Está bien, tú ganas", dice Sam y se deja caer de culo, estirando su tobillo torcido hacia delante. El lobo se para frente a Sam otra vez, le mira a los ojos y ladra, con las orejas erguidas y la cola recta, algo brillante en sus ojos. Brinca sobre sus patas delanteras, como para decir: "Estoy aquí." Lo cual Sam ya sabe, ok. Es muy consciente del molesto y persistente lobo que lo obliga a tomarse un descanso. Eso le cabrea. Ya ha cedido, está esperando. El lobo no necesita restregárselo.

 “He dicho que tu ganas,” suelta Sam, “déjame en paz.”

El lobo da un respingo, mira a Sam durante un largo momento. Niega con la cabeza y le da la espalda, sentándose pesadamente sobre sus patas traseras. Sam respira a través de su ira y miedo lo suficiente como para leer la frustración en el cuerpo del lobo. Se aparta el cabello de la cara, sintiéndose culpable. No sabe por qué el lobo se mete bajo su piel así.

"Eso no es lo que intentabas decir la última vez, ¿verdad?" El lobo mira a Sam por el rabillo del ojo y gruñe. "Lo siento, no lo había entendido."

Sam siente un nudo en la garganta, y si la falta de comunicación hace que Sam se sienta así de mal, para el lobo debe ser horrible. Sam extiende una mano temblorosa. El lobo resopla y lanza a Sam una mirada desde el rabillo del ojo tan claramente exasperada que Sam no puede contener una risa anémica. El lobo pone los ojos en blanco y golpea con su hocico la mano de Sam.

"¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? Esta vez estoy escuchando." Sam ofrece una sonrisa débil y el lobo vacila, con las orejas medio pegadas hacia atrás.

Avanza, cauteloso mientras penetra el espacio personal de Sam. Golpea la nariz, una vez, dos veces, sobre el corazón de Sam, luego se sienta y dobla la cabeza sobre su propio pecho. Sea lo que sea es importante, Sam puede asegurarlo, pero sin contexto está perdido. Niega con la cabeza, la sonrisa se escapa de su rostro.

 “Yo no…”

El lobo suspira y se pasa una pata sobre el hocico antes de empujar la mochila de Sam con bastante fuerza como para forzarle a inclinarse hacia adelante y luego asiente con la cabeza hacia los árboles cercanos. Y ese mensaje Sam si lo recibe.

"Sí, vale, vale. Ya voy." dice Sam usando el hombro del lobo para ponerse de pie.

Caminan tropezando entre los árboles y encuentran un lugar para acampar y Sam inmediatamente enciende un fuego mientras el lobo recorre incansablemente el perímetro del pequeño claro. Sam monta el fuego, más grande que cualquiera de los que ha hecho hasta ahora. No puede dejar de pensar en el enjambre. La forma de sus cuerpos, el color de sus caparazones hace que Sam piense que habitaban en los campos de maíz y, aunque está seguro de que no los seguirán tan lejos con la manada todavía en su territorio, apila un montón de madera a mano. La próxima vez que el lobo pasa cerca Sam escucha el gruñido hambriento de su estómago y algo se relaja dentro de él.

“Creo que estamos a salvo,” dice Sam. “Estamos lo bastante lejos y no creo que abandonen esos campos de maíz. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo de comer? Casi no me queda carne seca y apuesto a que te gustaría algo más sustancioso.”

El lobo resopla y reanuda su caminata.

 “No seas cabezota,” dice Sam. “Tengo que rellenar el agua y terminar de montar el campamento. Y tú necesitas comer.”

El lobo refunfuña, pero se dirige al bosque y Sam se dispone a acampar. Tiene el fuego encendido y está masticando mecánicamente una barrita de proteína cuando el lobo regresa. Sam sonríe cuando lo ve, debe haber atrapado un pájaro porque hay una pluma pegada a su nariz.

 “Tienes…” dice Sam, señalando su propia nariz y el lobo ladea la cabeza con curiosidad. “Oh, solo ven aquí.”

El lobo pone los ojos en blanco y trota hasta que sus patas delanteras se apoyan contra las rodillas de Sam. La pluma está pegada perfectamente al centro de su nariz, justo en la línea central. Es imposible que el lobo no supiera que estaba allí, lo que significa que la dejó a propósito, para que Sam tuviera algo de qué reírse. Se le oprime el corazón en el pecho. Arranca la pluma de la nariz del lobo y le frota las orejas.

El lobo se aleja de un salto y camina con arrogancia al otro lado del fuego donde se deja caer y apoya la cabeza sobre sus patas, gruñendo todo el camino. Sam se ríe y finge que no ve la cola del lobo golpear felizmente contra el suelo ante el sonido.

**oO0Oo**

Acostado en su saco de dormir, Sam observa la luna a través de los árboles mientras se eleva en el cielo nocturno. El latido en su tobillo se desvanece, un calor como un zumbido ocupa su lugar. Sam rueda el tobillo de un lado a otro y no hay dolor. Abre su saco de dormir y se pone en pie.

Camina alrededor del fuego, probando su tobillo, pero el dolor se ha ido y la calidez se está extendiendo. Se siente bien, fuerte, todos los dolores y molestias de dos días de esfuerzo físico han desaparecido. Una inquietud se acumula en sus piernas, los músculos a lo largo de su columna vertebral se contraen, el sudor resbala por su nuca, picando bajo sus brazos.

Se despoja de su camisa, la arroja sobre su saco de dormir. Luego de una patada se quita los zapatos, hace una pausa mientras se quita los calcetines con los pies porque esto no es racional, no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero no puede resistir la ola de calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Sam inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, rueda el cuello sobre sus hombros, intenta acomodar su piel sobre los huesos, pero no encaja. Está demasiado tirante, tensa en las costuras, a punto de estallar. A través del dosel de árboles se desliza un banco de nubes delineado de plata, revelando la cara de la luna—no llena, todavía, pero pronto—y el corazón de Sam se acelera con esa promesa.

Su piel está electrificada y la atención del lobo es tan palpable como una mano rozando sus hombros, hasta su cintura y hacia abajo. Cuando se da la vuelta los ojos del lobo están clavados en él mientras se agacha junto al fuego, con las orejas hacia atrás como la noche anterior, la boca abierta y jadeando. Un retumbo se acumula en el pecho de Sam, lo más parecido a un gruñido que puede conseguir. El lobo se pone de pie, con la cabeza baja mientras da la vuelta alrededor del fuego.

El instinto empuja a Sam a moverse en la dirección contraria y se rodean el uno al otro, el cuerpo del lobo una máquina elegantemente musculosa de la que Sam no puede apartar la mirada. La agitación crece dentro de Sam, se acumula en sus entrañas. Algo parecido a un desafío surge en él, y sus labios se fruncen en un gruñido. Los ojos del lobo destellan a la luz del fuego y gruñe bajo, siguiendo a Sam más allá del claro. Sam cruza bajo un rayo de luz de luna, y es como si entrara por una puerta de vidrio, todo su cuerpo balanceándose mientras se detiene. Sus ojos se cierran y su piel hormiguea.

Cuando abre los ojos, el lobo está parado frente a él. Gruñe de nuevo, el sonido retumbando a través de sus costillas, cada pulgada de poder y concentración focalizadas en Sam, y las rodillas de Sam se vuelve líquidas y cae al suelo.

"Oh", Sam jadea, mareado, aturdido al encontrarse de rodillas, con los pantalones vaqueros firmemente tirantes en su regazo y—oh Dios, está duro. Todo el calor y vibrante necesidad fluyendo a través de él y no lo había entendido hasta ahora.

"¿Qué…" el lobo se acerca, arrastrando la nariz sobre la curva del hombro de Sam, el aliento caliente se extiende por su cuello cuando mete el hocico más cerca.

El corazón de Sam se acelera, incluso cuando algo cálido y complacido se desliza por su espina dorsal para acumularse en sus entrañas. Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, descubriendo la garganta. El lobo resopla satisfecho y apoya los dientes contra la piel de Sam. Sam se queda flácido, cae hacia atrás mientras el lobo lo guía hacia abajo.

El lobo retrocede, y Sam trata de aclararse la cabeza, pero está impregnado de la luz de la luna, el rico aroma del bosque y la lluvia fresca volviéndole aturdido y lento. El lobo parpadea, los ojos se le despejan y sacude la cabeza como si sacudiera agua. Sam mira de cerca, dentro, una perezosa preocupación penetrando la bruma, temeroso de que su amigo se esté perdiendo a sí mismo, que ambos lo estén, pero la luz del lobo es más brillante que nunca, estallando en ráfagas como manchas solares.

El calor en sus entrañas da una llamarada al ritmo de la luz, algo profundo y secreto que despierta. Cuando parpadea para alejar esa visión interna, el lobo se cierne sobre él otra vez, el pecho agitado con la respiración. Y más abajo el rojo peligroso de su verga desenvainada. Es enorme, gruesa y ya gotea. Al mirarla a Sam le duelen las entrañas y se le aprietan las tripas.

Sam gime y el lobo gruñe y se agacha pulgada a pulgada sobre él, el peso de su cuerpo apretándose contra Sam. Sus caderas se encuentran lo último, la verga del lobo ardiendo contra la suya incluso a través de los vaqueros.

Los párpados de Sam revolotean y el lobo se restriega contra él, empujando lenta y firmemente, todo el cuerpo de Sam balanceándose con la fuerza, su miembro se crispa y gotea, su cuerpo le duele con la necesidad de acercarlo más. Follar y frotarse hasta correrse, dejarse llevar por completo.

Pero Sam ya no hace más eso, no se deja llevar, no puede. Es peligroso cuando se deja llevar, pero no quiere luchar esta vez. Es demasiado bueno, hace que los dedos de sus pies se encojan cuando el lobo empuja, frotando su polla contra la de Sam, haciendo que Sam solloce y jadee, y ansíe más. La camisa se Sam se remanga y el suave pelo del vientre del lobo se pega a su sudorosa piel. Sus manos se aferran al pelaje del lobo, su cuello cae hacia atrás y las respiraciones jadeantes del lobo se balancean en su garganta.

Las caderas del lobo pierden el ritmo cuando algo enorme y caliente presiona contra la base del miembro de Sam, haciéndolo estremecerse. Sam empuja al lobo hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirar entre ellos y ver el enorme nudo rojo formándose en la base de la verga del lobo, las venas palpitando y el miembro crispándose, el lobo gruñe y empuja hacia delante, juntándolos de nuevo de golpe y las caderas de Sam se alzan indefensas, frotando su miembro contra la pesada presión del nudo del lobo. Sus piernas se levantan por propia voluntad, cerrándose alrededor de las caderas del lobo, pero aún no es suficiente para satisfacer el ansia en las entrañas de Sam.

¿Que estas…?” jadea Sam, le duele la espalda, el placer le atraviesa, “¿Qué me estás haciendo?”

El lobo gruñe bajo en su garganta y deja caer todo su peso sobre de Sam, frotándose contra él mientras su pene se dobla y se derrama sobre su regazo en pulsos pesados y cálidos, la sucia oleada empapando a Sam, restregándose contra su piel, pero todo lo que Sam puede pensar es _eso se supone que debería estar dentro de mí_. La cabeza de Sam cae hacia atrás y se corre, gritando mientras todo el calor en su vientre explota, burbujeando a lo largo de sus nervios y le deja temblando.

Sam se queda sin fuerzas y yace debajo del lobo, con el cuerpo retorciéndose y sobreestimulado, la mente volviendo a conectarse lentamente. Cuando el lobo finalmente se aleja, la confusión se levanta de sus ojos y mira a Sam con la cabeza baja y las orejas dobladas hacia atrás.

"Yo solo… yo…" Sam lucha por incorporarse, las piernas débiles, los pantalones empapados y se aleja hacia el bosque.

Camina tropezando hasta el arroyo cercano, el cuerpo todavía vibrando y el cerebro deliberadamente fuera de línea. Se quita los pantalones rotos arrojándolos en los arbustos, dándolos por perdidos. Sus bóxer están húmedos por delante, y por atrás también y eso le hace vacilar, hace que el filo de esa llamarada de dolor insatisfecho sea más brillante. Se desliza una mano tentativa por la parte posterior de su muslo y adentro, se encuentra resbaladizo y húmedo. Su corazón golpea fuertemente en su pecho cuando sus dedos se deslizan sobre su entrada y la encuentra húmeda y sensible. Aparta la mano de golpe y mira inexpresivamente el brillo húmedo.

Traga saliva y sacude la cabeza, entra en la corriente y se hunde en el agua fría. Mientras lava sus calzoncillos y se limpia finalmente se permite pensar. Lo que sucedió fue salvaje y estaba fuera de control y tal vez debería haber luchado más contra ello, pero sabe por qué no lo hizo. Alcanzó algo largamente enterrado y familiar en él. Aún no puede articular por qué, pero incluso con todos esos estímulos externos aumentando las reacciones de su cuerpo, aún sentía ese núcleo como si procediera de su interior.

Lo único que sabe con certeza es que, a pesar de lo sucedido, está agradecido de que el lobo esté aquí. Sam tiene un historial de desmoronarse, de tomar decisiones equivocadas cuando Dean no está. Se siente desesperado por no repetir esos errores otra vez, y el lobo lo mantiene centrado. Es divertido y protector, hace reír a Sam en un mundo que alternativamente lo asombra y lo horroriza, y todo es sorprendentemente fácil. Y eso asusta a Sam, desde lo más profundo, porque vive una vida claustrofóbica y solo hay espacio para una persona así en ella, y ese es su hermano. Pero aquí está Sam, con el estómago revuelto al darse cuenta de que va a echar de menos al lobo. Cuando esto termine, cuando se arregle y el lobo vuelva a ser humano y regrese a su vida normal, Sam va a echarle de menos. Y eso es más inquietante que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en ese claro.

Sam se toma su tiempo en el arroyo, preparándose para volver a ver al lobo, pero cuando regresa, el fuego se ha consumido y el lobo hace tiempo que no está.

 

 

**_CAPÍTULO CUATRO_ **

**_  
_ **

_Salió mal, como la mayoría de las cosas, primero poco a poco y luego demasiado rápido como para detenerse. Empezó a gritarme por todo. Según él no podía hacer ni una sola cosa bien. Pero yo estaba bien, podría haber vivido con eso, pero cuando empezó… solo se puso más enfadado y empezó… me hizo daño. Me hizo mucho daño, yo no pude… Pensé que también era por mi culpa, ¿no es una estupidez? Cuando finalmente se lo dije a mi madre, ella no me creyó. Mi propia madre. Fue entonces cuando supe que nadie lo vería por lo que era, un monstruo, real y auténtico. Todavía pienso en esos búhos todo el tiempo, ¿lo sabías? Ahí afuera volando donde nadie puede alcanzarlos. Sé que la magia no es real. Pero si lo fuera, y si fuera mía, sé exactamente lo que haría. Encontraría a todas las personas del mundo que tienen algo malvado dentro de ellas, o algo que quieren esconder, y lo arrastraría a la luz. Haría que nunca más pudieran mantenerlo en secreto. Luego me convertiría en uno de esos búhos y volaría lejos y nunca miraría atrás._

 

Sam fuerza su ruta, tratando de compensar la parada anticipada de anoche, tratando de mantener su mente en silencio. Intenta no pensar en el lobo, pero cuando lo hace, sus propias palabras resuenan en su cabeza. _¿Qué me estás haciendo?_ y las horribles implicaciones de eso. Lo que debe de haber pensado el lobo. Pero Sam no puede permitirse estas distracciones; tiene una misión. Encuentra a Dean, encuentra a Jack, arréglalo. Es mejor que el lobo se haya ido. No confusión. No atracción imposible de definir. Sam se quita la camisa, la guarda en entre las correas de su mochila. El sudor gotea por su espalda, se pega a su garganta. Sus pies duelen con cada paso.

Un banco de nubes pasa rodando a mediodía y la brisa pone su piel de gallina, lleva consigo un leve olor a humo. Sam mantiene su cabeza baja, sigue adelante. Mira hacia arriba solo para poder orientarse y asegurarse de que todavía sigue en la dirección correcta. El suelo bajo de sus pies es una mancha borrosa de marrones indistintos. Desistió de buscar atisbos del lobo hace horas. Es mejor, se recuerda a sí mismo.

Está caminando penosamente a través de juncos altos y dorados cuando un susurro lo saca de su estupor, hace que el vello de sus brazos se erice. Sam se detiene bruscamente y levanta la vista para encontrarse metido unas pocas docenas de yardas en un campo pantanoso. La brisa hace crujir la hierba, un ruido seco.

Respira. Es el viento en las cañas, nada más, pero los latidos de su corazón no quieren calmarse, avisado por alguna consciencia primitiva e instintiva en la que Sam ha aprendido a confiar durante toda una vida de cazar depredadores.

La brisa muere y el sol se abre paso a través de un hueco entre las nubes. El sonido viene de nuevo. Sam desenvaina el machete pero no puede ver nada. Gira en un círculo lento y ve un destello de luz. Se acerca, entrecerrando los ojos entre los juncos. Escamas. Escamas tan largas como su pulgar en un cuerpo tan grueso como su cintura. El patrón vermiculado de marrón y negro se camufla con el suave suelo pantanoso pero, ahora que lo ha visto, está por todas partes. En todos lados. En cada dirección se mira, rollos y rollos del cuerpo de la serpiente entrando y saliendo de las cañas, extendiéndose en la distancia. Brillando a la débil luz del sol hasta donde llega la vista. Imposible, terriblemente enorme.

Un _shush_ de sonido detrás de él, y se gira para ver el deslizamiento suave de los músculos cuando parte de la serpiente se mueve, las vueltas de su cuerpo bloquean su camino de regreso a los árboles. Por un momento se queda congelado. Si el lobo estuviera aquí lo hubiera sentido, esto nunca hubiera pasado. Si Sam no estuviera solo… pero lo está. La línea de árboles a su derecha es la más cercana, así que Sam se abre paso lentamente, lo más silenciosamente que puede, mirando al pantano, tratando de dar sentido a la forma de la serpiente, adivinar dónde está la cabeza.

Su pie se engancha en una mata de juncos y Sam tropieza, la espinilla golpeando las suaves y frías escamas. Salta hacia atrás y se queda helado, el corazón en la garganta. Por un momento no pasa nada, el silencio flota en el aire. De repente el sonido explota a través del pantano, como un huracán a través de las cañas, mientras cada parte del cuerpo de la serpiente se desliza por el suelo con contracciones rítmicas de los músculos mientras las escamas empujan a través de la tierra blanda.

Sam corre, salta sobre el cuerpo ondulante, choca contra la maleza y se agacha detrás de un árbol. Mira hacia atrás sobre el pantano y una enorme cabeza, más larga que la altura de Sam, aparece a la vista. El movimiento a través del campo se detiene lentamente. Sam deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, hasta que una segunda cabeza se eleva. Juntas se paran sobre las cañas, sus lenguas aletean dentro y fuera. El estómago de Sam se retuerce cuando ve que los dos cuellos se unen en uno, el cuerpo ancho como el tronco de un árbol. Una gruesa parte del cuerpo se eleva sobre el carrizo cuando las cabezas se izan más arriba. Dentro de los anillos la cola blanca de un venado y sus patas traseras patean débilmente. Sam se agazapa detrás del árbol.

Una constrictor. Cazan sintiendo el calor corporal? Por el olfato? Vibraciones? No puede recordar, ni siquiera sabe si puede aplicar las reglas normales. Mira desde detrás del tronco del árbol, las enormes cabezas de la serpiente se alzan sobre las cañas, las lenguas saborean el aire. El ciervo ha dejado de retorcerse.

Sam se agacha y saca el mapa. Tiene que dar un rodeo. Permanece al borde de los árboles, mantente a sotavento. Supone alejarse millas de su ruta. Perderá una hora tal vez dos.

"Maldición", Sam susurra, golpea su palma abierta contra el suelo blando. "Maldita sea."

**oO0Oo**

Sam se detiene en una colina con un estacionamiento de grava y se sienta por primera vez en horas en una de las grandes rocas que lo rodean. Extiende sus doloridas piernas frente a él y devora dos barritas de proteínas y un litro entero de agua. El crepúsculo cae sobre el campo a su alrededor, las sombras se acumulan en los lugares bajos, extendiéndose desde debajo de los árboles. El olor a humo es más fuerte. Ha estado creciendo constantemente durante millas, pero ahora un pilar de humo negro es visible contra el color rosado a lo largo del horizonte occidental. Su parte inferior de un estroboscópico naranja y amarillo. Sam no puede ver las llamas directamente, ocultas como están por un valle, pero sabe que están allí.

Está medio sorprendido de no haberse topado con un incendio antes. La tormenta detuvo todo en su camino, cortó la electricidad en todos los lugares donde tocó tierra. Pero una estufa de gas no necesita electricidad. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo ardiera. Sam agarra un puñado de hierba y la lanza al aire. Cae hasta que la suave brisa la atrapa y la arrastra hacia el norte.

Si el viento es el mismo donde arde el fuego, entonces su ruta le va a llevar cerca cuando se desplace hacia el norte, pero no deberían cruzarse. Mira de nuevo hacia la columna de humo. Se cuelga en el aire, ligeramente inclinada hacia el norte. Es una buena señal que el viento esté calmado allí también. El valle preocupa a Sam. El fuego es lento para moverse cuesta abajo, pero corre cuesta arriba. Podría abrasar esa ladera en minutos, luego tiene una extensión ancha y llana de pradera y pasto para devorar. Sin embargo, a medida que la pradera se transforma en pastizales, hay una delgada línea de bosque que reducirá la velocidad del fuego y más allá una carretera a lo lejos. Si Sam puede llegar allí, incluso si el viento cambia y pone el fuego en su camino, le será difícil atravesarla sin un fuerte viento que lo arrastre.

Sam comprueba el viento otra vez, y no ha cambiado, y ha sido constante la mayor parte del día. Sin ver el fuego, Sam está tan seguro como puede estar de que su ruta es lo suficientemente segura como para viajar. Sería mejor si pudiera verificar el pronóstico, ver si el viento va a aumentar, controlar la humedad. Pero no puede y si espera hasta la mañana la situación podría empeorar. Además, él no puede detenerse, todavía no. Ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo. Dean está en algún sitio ahí fuera, esperando.

Sam piensa en el lobo de nuevo, mira hacia atrás, donde el cielo oriental está lleno de oscuridad. Por un momento, la sensación fantasmal de ser observado hace que Sam se siente más erguido, mire más de cerca, pero no hay nada. Si el lobo está por ahí en alguna parte, si decide buscar a Sam mañana, ¿quedará un rastro por seguir o el fuego borrará todo recuerdo de su paso?

La caminata desde el mirador panorámico avanza rápidamente, y cuando Sam llega a la pradera puede ver la punta de las llamas a lo lejos, bailando sobre las flores de la pradera. Viaja más rápido de lo que creía, las llamas más altas y más calientes de lo que esperaba.

Aumenta la velocidad, la cabeza baja y concentrado en mantener el equilibrio mientras trota hacia la línea de árboles. No es hasta que una ráfaga de aire cargado de humo le tiene tosiendo que se da cuenta de que el viento ha cambiado. Viene del oeste ahora, llevando el fuego directamente hacia Sam con una velocidad alarmante. Ya está ardiendo a través del sotobosque de la línea de árboles y aquí está Sam, enterrado hasta la cadera en hierbas altas y aster. Tiene que adelantarse al fuego, derrotarlo en el pasto.

Engancha los pulgares en las correas de su mochila y corre. Se estrella de cabeza a través de la línea de árboles y sale a la hierba corta del pasto descuidado. Ahora está delante del fuego y se detiene un momento para recuperar el aliento. El fuego quema su camino a través de la maleza, moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido como para que los árboles vivos salgan ilesos, salvo por algunas hojas marchitas por el calor en las ramas más bajas.

El fuego se ha extendido a lo largo del lado oeste de los pastos hasta el camino, pero el viento ha cambiado nuevamente hacia el norte y su avance hacia Sam es lento. En el otro lado hay una vieja valla de madera que no ha sido cuidada por mucho tiempo, hierba seca tan alta como Sam entrelazada a través de sus rieles rotos. Una vez que el fuego alcance la hierba correrá a lo largo de la línea de la cerca, ardiendo y abrasando.

Un ominoso crujido tras él hace que Sam gire para ver un árbol muerto brillando  desde el fuego en su centro, chispas disparándose desde su parte superior hueca. Madera muerta, piensa tontamente, se olvidó de buscar madera muerta. El calor se enciende contra su cara, la base del árbol se rompe, escupiendo fuego desde las raíces y cayendo hacia él. Una mancha borrosa blanca y algo se estrella contra Sam, haciéndolo rodar por la hierba.

El árbol se estrella contra el suelo donde estaba Sam, una explosión de chispas y corteza llameante lloviendo a su alrededor. Sam se arrastra de rodillas y se encuentra cara a cara con el lobo.

"Has vuelto." El alivio inunda a Sam y extiende una mano vacilante, deteniéndose cerca del pelaje del lobo.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente y cenizas cayendo saca a Sam de su estupor y levanta la vista para ver el fuego correr a lo largo de la hierba seca. La cerca ya está ardiendo a medio camino de la carretera, las llamas tan calientes que son casi blancas a medida que el viento las empuja. El fuego desde el otro lado ya ha llegado a la carretera, ardiendo a lo largo de ella, y faltan solo unos minutos antes de que se cierre el último espacio. No hay forma de que Sam pueda conseguirlo.

"Vete", dice Sam, empujando al lobo hacia la brecha, "Eres lo bastante rápido, puedes conseguirlo". El lobo gruñe, chasqueando las mandíbulas junto a los dedos de Sam y se niega a moverse. "Tienes que irte, por favor".

Pero incluso mientras suplica, conoce la mirada en los ojos del lobo y lo que significa. No se irá. Se quedará justo aquí y se quemará con Sam si es necesario. Tiene que haber otra manera. Necesita refugio, necesita agua. Sam se arrastra sobre sus pies, examinando frenéticamente el pasto. Algo se mueve a través del humo, planeando en el cielo y el corazón de Sam salta al reconocer la enorme y pálida envergadura de las alas del búho. Da vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de una mancha oscura en el campo, algo que se dobla con el viento caliente. Sam entrecierra los ojos, cubriéndolos con la mano para protegerlos de la deslumbrante luz del fuego. Juncos. Una charca.

"Allí," grita Sam, señalando a través del humo. Es un viejo pastizal, probablemente no se ha usado durante años a juzgar por el matorral y las zarzas. Puede que no sea lo suficientemente grande, podría estar medio seca, y significa correr hacia el fuego. Aún así, es la mejor oportunidad que tiene.

Echa a correr, la mochila golpeando contra su espalda. El lobo salta en movimiento, permanece cerca de él, pero Sam lo impulsa hacia adelante.

"Ve", grita Sam y el lobo le lanza una mirada de sobresaltada, "Compruébalo". Asegúrate de que sea lo suficientemente profundo."

El lobo ladra su acuerdo y despega, avanza a pasos largos, flexionando el cuerpo a medida que devora la distancia. El lobo desaparece en una nube de humo y Sam baja la cabeza y corre. El fuego avanza en un frente desigual, devorando la hierba seca y deteniéndose sobre los arbustos y retoños, y ardiendo lo suficientemente caliente como para hacer que el aire le queme a Sam en los pulmones. Salta sobre una baja pared de fuego y luego el lobo está allí, saltando sobre sus patas, girando para dirigir a Sam al estanque. Su pelaje está manchado de barro hasta los hombros y Sam lo toma como una señal de que el estanque es lo suficientemente profundo.

Las espadañas en un extremo del estanque ya están ardiendo, sus cabezales convierten las llamas en antorchas. Sam patina por la empinada orilla y aterriza de culo en el barro espeso y estancado. El fuego se está cerrando desde todos los frentes, atraído sobre sí mismo por las corrientes de aire ascendentes. Aun así, Sam tiene un momento para respirar, un momento para planear.

Sam se quita la mochila y drena su botella de agua. El calor es intenso, la fibra sintética de su mochila ya está pegajosa, algunos puntos derretidos por las brasas mientras corría. Se quita las botas y la camiseta y saca la lona. La dobla alrededor de su mochila y amontona brazadas de barro encima para aislarla del calor.

El lobo ladra con urgencia y Sam se gira para ver el árbol en el otro lado del estanque prenderse fuego. Duda por un momento antes de quitarse las gafas de sol y deslizarlas debajo de la lona.

Se adentran en el centro del estanque donde el agua sucia llega hasta la cintura de Sam y al cuello del lobo. Sam se hinca de rodillas para que el agua le llegue a la barbilla. Apesta a descomposición, pero Sam apenas puede olerlo a través del humo.

“Deberías haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Las próximas horas van a apestar.”

El lobo resopla y empuja con su hombro el de Sam. Miran saltar el fuego de espadaña en espadaña hasta que el estanque está rodeado por una pared de llamas. Cuando el aire se vuelve demasiado caliente Sam se hunde bajo la superficie, aguantando la respiración todo el tiempo que puede. A su lado, el lobo cae en el mismo patrón de respiración profunda y controlada.

Sobre los juncos ardientes un tornado de fuego baila en el viento, llamas y humo, y los restos se elevan en un vórtice. Sam lo ha visto antes cuando un anillo de fuego se cierra, donde dos líneas de fuego convergen y las corrientes concurrentes de aire caliente chocan.

A su lado el lobo gruñe bajo desde el fondo de su garganta y el fuego echa una llamarada contra el lado izquierdo de la cara de Sam. Él retrocede y luego ve algo a través de las llamas, caminando detrás del vórtice, treinta, tal vez cuarenta pies de alto, hecho todo de llamas, largos brazos balanceándose, cada zancada levanta chispas cuando sus pies tocaran el suelo. Como si pudiese sentir a Sam mirando, su cuello se dobla en su dirección, ladeando la cabeza mientras lo ve a él y al lobo, sus ojos son como agujeros negros y vacíos en el fulgor ardiente de su rostro.

A Sam se le encoge el estómago y se hunde debajo de la superficie, agarrando con la mano la gorguera del lobo, y se queda allí hasta que sus pulmones arden. Cuando resurgen, el caminante de fuego se ha ido y el fuego continúa, rabioso. Las espadañas arden durante mucho tiempo, las bases verdes se secan lentamente hasta que se prenden fuego, arden y luego arden sin llama. El fuego se apaga lentamente y Sam espera hasta que ya no puede oír el silbido y el crepitar de las llamas, hasta que el manto de humo se diluye, y aún más antes de aventurarse fuera del agua.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se hunde en el barro al pie de la orilla, el lobo a su lado. Ambos están cubiertos de barro y algas apestosos. Sam quiere frotarse los ojos doloridos pero sus manos están demasiado sucias. Está exhausto y helado e incluso el lobo parece desaliñado y miserable.

El barro en la parte superior de la lona es ahora una torta de tierra agrietada, seca por el calor del fuego. Debajo, su mochila y sus zapatos, su machete y sus gafas de sol están indemnes. Sam duda si caminar en tierra firme para limpiarse los pies y ponerse las botas, pero el suelo sobre el barro está carbonizado negro con ceniza aún humeando.

“Tus patas,” dice Sam.

El lobo bufa y pone los ojos en blanco. Se pone de pie contra la orilla, más alto que Sam, y empuja una pata contra el suelo. La vuelve a dejar caer y asiente con la cabeza hacia Sam.

"Nos moveremos rápido", dice Sam y levanta su mochila de la orilla, colocando el resto de su equipo al lado. Usa su camisa para limpiarse los pies y ponerse las botas. Está buscando las gafas de sol, un pequeño nudo en el estómago cuando piensa en cuánto tiempo ha estado sin ellas, cuando el lobo salta a la orilla. Su garra trasera aterriza con un crujido sobre las gafas de Sam.

"¡Eh!" dice Sam, e intenta apartar al lobo, pero éste lanza una mirada inocente a Sam por encima del hombro y pisotea las gafas más dentro de la ceniza antes de que Sam pueda empujarlo. Una lente está hecha añicos y el marco está irremediablemente retorcido. Sam mira las gafas por un largo momento, apenas resistiendo el impulso de tocarse los ojos, como si eso pudiera decirle si todavía tienen ese horrible color amarillo.

Era estúpido y tal vez un poco vanidoso, Sam lo entiende, pero luchó durante tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza para no ser eso después de haber estado tan cerca. El lobo no conoce nada mejor, probablemente no podría comprender por qué Sam las necesitaba, pero aún duele. Pensó que había terminado de preguntar "¿por qué yo?" Años y un viaje al infierno, pero ahora se siente como un niño con un juguete roto. Sam suspira, trata de librarse de ello porque sabe que puedes tener una mano de mierda, pero aun así puedes elegir cómo jugarla. El problema es que ha tomado muchas malas decisiones y esos ojos se lo recuerdan de la peor manera  posible.

Una ráfaga de aliento cálido baña el rostro de Sam y levanta la vista para encontrar al lobo agachado sobre el borde de la orilla para que sus ojos queden a la misma altura. Sus ojos dorados frente a los amarillos de Sam. El estómago de Sam se retuerce, sabe que el lobo los ha visto antes, pero siempre de noche y a través de la neblina de esa otra cosa, pero la idea de que alguien—alguien que le importa—los vea tan claramente a la luz del día lo deja expuesto de formas que no puede articular. El lobo se acerca más como si fuera a apoyar su cabeza contra la de Sam, pero se lanza las últimas pulgadas golpeando sus cabezas lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar un crujido.

"Ay, ¿qué demonios?" Sam deja caer las gafas, la mano volando a su frente. El lobo baila hacia atrás, exhalando aliento en pequeños bufidos silenciosos. Se está riendo de Sam. "Serás cretino", dice Sam y se traga la repentina puñalada de culpa, pero el lobo ladra alegremente, y Sam lo suelta. Cuando se sube a la orilla, deja las gafas en el barro con la lona arruinada.

La pradera alrededor del estanque es una planicie humeante de color negro. Aquí y allá árboles y arbustos aún arden sin llama, pero no hay señales del caminante de fuego. Un viejo granero se encuentra en la cima de una colina cercana, su pintura roja pelándose, pero el suelo a su alrededor no está calcinado. Sam está fuera del alcance del fuego y necesita volver a ponerse en marcha, ya tiene que estar cerca de donde Dean se salió del radar. Pero puede ver una bomba vieja en la parte delantera del granero y necesita lavarse, rellenar las botellas y orientarse.

Comienza a dirigirse en esa dirección, pero el lobo le rodea, le empuja la pierna y señala hacia la carretera.

"Sé que está un poco alejado del camino, pero nos reagruparemos en el granero". Las orejas del lobo se agitan, pero no protesta de nuevo.

Sam acelera el paso, los mantiene avanzando rápidamente por el suelo quemado hasta que cruzan un camino de grava y saltan a una zanja de irrigación que han servido como cortafuegos. Al otro lado ve hierba dorada y marañas de añil blanco y más allá campos en barbecho que conducen al granero. Cuanto más se acercan, más tenso se pone el lobo. La idea de entrar todavía hace que Sam se sienta claustrofóbico, por lo que le entiende.

“No tenemos que entrar,” dice Sam. El lobo gruñe, pero no mira hacia arriba.

Sam deja caer su mochila en el lado superior del pozo y bombea el mango. Lleva un tiempo hasta que el agua gorgotea en el eje. Cuando sale, es clara y fría.

“Adelante,” dice Sam y señala al flujo de agua.

El lobo entra bajo el chorro, deja que el agua lave del lodo. Sam ha conseguido suficiente presión acumulada para que el agua corra un poco y se dobla hacia abajo, ayudando a limpiar la suciedad del pelaje del lobo. Está tenso bajo las manos de Sam como no había estado antes, así que Sam lo hace rápido, solo revisa una pata para detectar daños, pero no hay ninguno y sabe que el lobo se cura rápidamente.

Sam se lava a continuación, quitándose la ropa destrozada y poniéndose una muda limpia. Lava la ropa sucia lo mejor que puede y la deja en el lado sur del granero sobre la tierra desnuda, esperando que el sol del final del verano la seque.

El granero tiene una puerta corredera para el equipo de granja y junto a ella una puerta normal que está medio sacada de sus bisagras. El cerrojo de cadena en la puerta corredera está roto, colgando suelto contra las paredes de tablas. En el interior, brillo de metal negro, la luz atrapando una suave, familiar línea de cromo.

Sam salta de pie, empuja la puerta hacia atrás y se precipita dentro. Es el Impala. Esta de cara a Sam, probablemente entró a través de la puerta corredera del otro lado. Sam da vueltas alrededor del coche y abre esa puerta también, su sensación de claustrofobia disminuyendo a medida que lo hace. De este lado hay un camino corto y llano de grava hacia la carretera, pero no Dean. Debe haber sentido venir la transformación y trató de encontrar un lugar seguro para refugiarse.

“¡Dean!” grita Sam, y vuelve a entrar en el granero.

Al otro lado del automóvil Sam encuentra un montón de ropa de Dean, abandonada en el suelo. Las botas quitadas a patadas y la ropa tirada formando una hilera. Sam corre hacia ellas, coge la camiseta negra de Dean. No se da cuenta al principio, pero cuando lo hace, su corazón tropieza en su pecho. La camisa está cubierta de pelo espeso y blanco. El pelaje de lobo. En la entrada el lobo está agachado, la cola entre las patas y las orejas pegadas contra su cabeza, y esa es toda la confirmación que Sam necesita.

"Eras tú, todo este tiempo. Pregunté y me dijiste que no. ¿Lo recuerdas?" dice Sam avanzando hacia el lobo. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí… me dejaste creer que mi hermano se había ido. Cuando sabes…" Sam se detiene, se da cuenta de la postura defensiva del lobo—de Dean—y sacude la cabeza.

Dean da un paso tentativo hacia adelante y Sam levanta una mano, deteniéndolo en seco. "Solo dame un poco de espacio, ¿quieres?" Sam dice, la voz cuidadosamente controlada. El lobo se escabulle del establo y Sam se deja caer al suelo, apoyándose contra el Impala con la camisa de Dean aún arrugada en su mano.

Es difícil clasificar lo que está sintiendo. Tantas emociones corriendo locamente en su cabeza, pero la principal de ellas es un alivio tan fuerte que apenas le deja respirar. Dean está bien, o todo lo bien que puede estar, se ha aferrado a su humanidad y ha encontrado a Sam, y han estado en esto juntos todo el tiempo. Esa parte puede comprenderla. Es el peso que se quita de sus hombros, cuando se da cuenta de que la conexión con el lobo no es una traición retorcida hacia Dean, porque es Dean, lo que lo deja conmocionado. No se atreve a pensar en lo que sucedió hace dos noches y cómo se sintió, como si se topara con algo que ya estaba dentro de él, esperando a que lo despertaran. Pero no puede evitarlo por completo, no con esta noche siendo luna llena, no si quiere evitar que las cosas empeoren entre ellos.

Sam pasa unas horas en el establo rumiando su dolor y pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Dean camina de un lado a otro fuera del granero, o se sienta a la sombra junto a la puerta abierta, pero no entra, y no obliga a Sam a nada.

A primera hora de la tarde, Sam sale a la bomba de agua y filtra un poco para beber, los ojos de Dean como un peso contra su espalda y su tensión contenida hacen que Sam se ponga nervioso.

"Esta noche es luna llena. A menos que quieras una repetición de lo que pasó hace dos noches tenemos que prepararnos." dice Sam, girándose finalmente para mirar a Dean a los ojos, esperando su asentimiento antes de describir su plan.

**oO0Oo**

Al caer la noche Sam tiene las puertas correderas cerradas con cadenas lo mejor que puede sin candados que funcionen y la puerta lateral encajada en su lugar. Mantiene las puertas del pajar abiertas. Dejará entrar la luz de la luna, porque sin eso a Sam se le pone la piel de gallina y su aliento se debilita.

Dean camina afuera, su sombra visible a través del espacio en la puerta lateral donde están rotas las bisagras. Sam se sienta en el asiento trasero del Impala, con las piernas colgando por la puerta abierta, solo deslizándose dentro cuando los primeros rayos de luz de la luna alcanzan el suelo del granero. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra su pecho se pone tirante y comienza a sudar, pero no se atreve a salir porque su sangre ya está bombeando calor a través de su cuerpo.

Durante la siguiente hora la luz de la luna barre el suelo del granero y sube dentro del coche, y Sam estalla en un sudor febril. Se quita la camisa, se quita las botas y los calcetines, y se quita los vaqueros, tratando de enfriarse. Su piel está hipersensible, cada nervio deseando contacto y ese dolor de antes ha vuelto, hundiéndose en él incluso mientras su miembro engorda. Mueve su cuerpo contra el asiento y los calzoncillos se deslizan resbaladizos contra su culo. Está mojado y necesita… no, tiene que luchar contra ello. Sam cierra los ojos y busca alguna otra cosa en que centrarse.

El mundo se detiene de golpe y ese humo negro, todos los demonios en el infierno, empujan hacia él. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es estirar la mao y coger. Pero no lo quiere, prefiere ser este desastre necesitado y retorciéndose que tener algo que ver con eso. Lo aparta y busca la manija de la puerta, cayendo sobre el suelo del granero y volviendo a su cuerpo.

Toma una respiración profunda y es un error, sus sentidos se ven desbordados por el aroma de Dean. Su verga palpita y Sam jadea ante la sensación del aire fresco en sus muslos resbaladizos. Dean aúlla largo y fuerte y golpea su cuerpo contra la puerta lateral hasta que la madera se quiebra. Va a entrar y Sam quiere que lo haga, quiere que lo sujeten de nuevo y su cuerpo se sienta eléctrico. Sam se queda allí de rodillas y espera.

La puerta cede y Dean entra en el granero, el cuerpo agachado y elegante, un gruñido retumbante en lo más profundo de su pecho, desenvainando la cabeza roja de su polla. Acecha a Sam, le rodea por detrás, su aliento caliente roza el cuello de Sam mientras lo olfatea. Dean empuja la espalda de Sam, un suave empujón con la intención de inclinarlo sobre sus manos y rodillas, y el pene de Sam da un brinco, rociando humedad contra sus bóxer, haciendo ya un desastre de sí mismo, pero Sam no se inclina. Dean gruñe, abre su boca sobre el hombro de Sam y muerde, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam sienta los pinchazos de sus dientes pero no para romper la piel, y Sam jadea, el calor corriendo por su cuerpo, rodando las caderas. Se inclina hacia adelante, con el corazón acelerado mientras se quita los bóxer y coloca su peso sobre sus manos, abre las piernas.

El pecho Dean retumba mientras se desliza sobre Sam, lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que montarlo, Sam se recuesta debajo de él con las piernas abiertas. La polla de Dean deja un rastro resbaladizo por el interior del muslo de Sam y los temblorosos brazos de Sam ceden y se hunde sobre sus codos, ofreciendo el culo hacia arriba. Puede oler un embriagador almizcle de animal y mira a lo largo de su cuerpo, más allá de su propia polla enrojecida y dolorida para ver el peso obsceno del miembro babeante de Dean bailando entre sus muslos. Dean se alinea, las patas delanteras apoyadas en el suelo, las piernas enjaulando a Sam y el grueso cañón de su pecho presionando contra su espalda.

La cabeza de su miembro se desliza entre los carrillos de Sam, manchando su piel, hasta que se engancha en su entrada. Sam tiene un momento lúcido a medias en que piensa que de ninguna manera puede tomarlo sin preparación, lo partirá en dos, pero su boca se abre en un jadeo entrecortado cuando Dean rueda sus caderas y su entrada se abre para la punta. Dean se la mete con progresivos movimientos de sus caderas, su polla mucho más caliente que el cuerpo de Sam, que puede sentir cada pulgada deslizándose dentro, obligando a su interior a abrirse hasta que está completamente enfundado, y Sam sigue anhelando más.

Dean se retira casi del todo y entonces se estrella hasta dentro, marcando un ritmo brutal que saca los gemidos de la garganta de Sam. Folla con intensidad animal, caderas martilleando contra Sam, patas apretando las costillas de Sam de tal manera que Sam apenas puede moverse o respirar mientras Dean le folla hasta dejarlo tierno por dentro y la cabeza de Sam se vacía y su mundo se estrecha hasta que todo lo que puede ver, oler y sentir es lo que Dean le da. El nudo de Dean se hincha, tirando del borde de Sam en cada embestida, y Sam desea, Dios, lo necesita tanto. Abre sus piernas, inclina sus caderas y grita cuando el puñetazo resbaladizo del nudo se desliza dentro. Sus pelotas ascienden y el placer canta a todo lo largo de sus nervios, desde su entrada ensanchada hasta el pesado balanceo de su polla y Sam se corre, un sonido agudo y herido atrapando su garganta.

Dean los guía hacia abajo hasta que Sam está medio de costado, con las caderas giradas para que Dean se mantenga profundamente dentro de él, manteniendo su ventaja para moverse dentro de Sam. El borde de su nudo presiona implacablemente contra su próstata. Agudas centellas de placer provocan que su miembro aún duro salte y gotee, como si no acabara de correrse, como si estuviera rebosante y desbordando. Y lo está, Dean se corre dentro de él con pulsos pesados, marcándolo por dentro justo donde Sam lo necesita, llenándolo interminablemente, tanto que se le escapa, goteando fuera mientras aprieta impotente alrededor del nudo. Cada movimiento lo hace gimotear y estremecerse, forzando más a salir de él hasta que sus muslos y su polla están ambos resbaladizos y goteando.  

Sam esconde su cara en el hueco de su codo, su mano sube para agarrar el pelaje del cuello de Dean. Su otra mano se desliza hacia abajo hasta su dolorida polla, apretándola contra su vientre, y frotando su palma sobre la cabeza resbaladiza hasta que está temblando y llorando y derramándose en la tierra. El mundo se vuelve nebuloso después de eso, y Sam se desliza en la oscuridad con Dean todavía atado dentro de él.

**oO0Oo**

Sam vuelve a ser él mismo en algún momento más tarde, desnudo salvo por su camiseta arrugada y la manta echada de cualquier modo sobre él, la esquina colgando todavía del asiento trasero del Impala. Su cuerpo está cálido, como cuando se estira después de una satisfactoria carrera, fuerte y poderoso. Debería sentirse avergonzado, horrorizado tal vez, pero se siente sólido. Eso es lo más inquietante, lo bien que se siente. Ese profundo dolor satisfecho.

Se frota una mano por la cara y se sienta. Dean ha logrado usar la cuña de sus hombros para empujar hacia atrás parte de la puerta del granero y está sentado allí, fuera del umbral, mirando las colinas ondulantes y el paisaje quemado, todo él bañado en luz plateada. Sam rodea sus rodillas con los brazos y espera a que llegue el miedo o el pánico. No ocurre. Todo en lo que puede pensar es en el momento en que descubrió que el lobo era Dean, por debajo de la ira esa oleada de alivio. Pero Dean podía haberle ahorrado toda esa confusión, todo el miedo a fallarle en esa primera noche y Sam todavía no entiende por qué no lo hizo.

Sam cambia de posición y un súbito escape de humedad tras él hace que se ruborice. Está goteando. Coge sus bóxer del montón de su ropa, se los pone y camina con pasos quedos hacia la puerta abierta. Los hombros de Dean se tensan, las orejas se vuelven hacia atrás cuando Sam se acerca. Sam se desliza a través de la abertura y se abre camino hasta la bomba de agua. Titubea con las manos en la pretina de sus bóxer antes de deshacerse de ellos así como de la camiseta. Dean se pone tenso y se da la vuelta, dando a Sam privacidad mientras pone en marcha la bomba. El agua está fría y hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina. Sam se limpia a fondo, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo la cara tras mechones de su cabello mientras lava el semen del lobo. Cuando termina, vuelve a ponerse los bóxer y se sienta en cuclillas. Se empapa de la luz de la luna llena, lo calienta como la luz del sol. Hay un poder en ella que aún lo llama. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira, el olor del bosque todavía está allí y, por primera vez, Sam se pregunta si lo que está oliendo no es en absoluto el bosque de sus sueños, sino un nuevo y más agudo sentido del olfato que puede detectar la fertilidad latente del suelo seco de la pradera.  

Y no es solo el olor. Un ratón de campo corre a través de la hierba seca a otro lado del granero. Dean desplaza su peso, el susurro de su pelaje alto en los oídos de Sam, los latidos del corazón de Dean se aceleran, rápidos y fuertes. Cuando Sam abre los ojos, Dean ha renunciado a toda pretensión de privacidad y está mirando directamente a Sam. Todavía está tenso, con las orejas medio dobladas y Sam se permite un momento para agradecer que Dean no haya dominado este cuerpo lo suficientemente bien como para ocultarle lo que siente. Dean siempre ha sido una mezcla extraña e irresistible entre un libro abierto y difícil de leer. A lo largo de los años, Sam ha aprendido a traducir gran parte de su lenguaje corporal, pero cuando Dean decide ocultarle algo, por lo general lo consigue.

“Ven aquí,” dice Sam. “Tienes que estar sediento.” Dean se sobresalta, sorprendido por la oferta pero no se mueve. Sam pone los ojos en blanco. “O puedes beber agua del suelo.”

Dean refunfuña, pero se acerca. Sam bombea el surtidor unas cuantas veces y luego se agacha para atrapar el flujo entre sus palmas. Dean lame el agua de sus manos, mirando a Sam desde debajo de su frente, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", Pregunta Sam. Se pone de pie para volver a hacer funcionar la bomba, cuidadosamente sin mirar a Dean.

Sam vuelve a meter las manos debajo del agua, pero Dean no bebe, mira el agua que cae en las manos de Sam hasta que el chorrito muere. Sam suspira y deja que el agua caiga de sus manos hasta el charco fangoso a sus pies.

Dean presiona su pata en el barro hasta que se hunde profundamente y da un paso atrás.

"Yo no…" empieza a decir Sam, pero entonces lo ve. La huella de Dean está justo al lado de su propia huella. Son casi del mismo tamaño, pero tan diferentes. "¿No éramos lo mismo?", Sam intenta, pero Dean lo mira expectante y Sam mira de nuevo. A la forma de la huella, las garras y la huella profunda de las almohadillas. Así, sin saber que fue Dean quien lo hizo, cualquiera miraría estas huellas y vería a un humano y un animal.

"¿Te sentías, qué, violento? Oh." Porque no era humillación, Sam conoce a Dean mejor que eso. Las cosas que le reconcomen son la culpa y la vergüenza, y esto era vergüenza. Él cambió y Sam no. Él era un animal y Sam no. Sam nunca lo vería de esa forma, pero Dean sí. Sam se sienta con fuerza y rodea sus rodillas con los brazos. A veces parece que Dean está tan empeñado en no creer en sí mismo que termina por convencerse en no creer en Sam.

“Tienes que saber que no te habría juzgado. Solo quería saber que estabas bien.”

Dean resopla y sacude la cabeza, un gruñido creciendo en su garganta.

“¿No era eso?” supone Sam. Dean asiente, seca y bruscamente. “¿Entonces qué era?”

Dean entra directamente en el espacio personal Sam, desliza su hocico a lo largo del hombro de Sam hasta que su nariz presiona en el hueco del cuello de su cuello. Sam suspira y sus párpados aletean, su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás para darle a Dean más espacio mientras un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal. Todo ello un impulso automático, más allá de pensamiento o control, un eco de la atracción ineludible que le puso de rodillas.

“Sentías eso,” pregunta Sam, “¿desde el principio?”

Dean asiente, la mandíbula tensa. Sentir eso por Sam en ese cuerpo, sin saber que Sam lo sentiría también, debe haberlo asustado, hacerlo sentir monstruoso. Sam no quiere castigar a Dean por eso.

"Vale", dice Sam, "Vale. Todo lo que hemos visto, todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado… esto es raro, incluso para nosotros. Lo que pasó, pasó. No hay nada que podamos hacer, así que tenemos que seguir adelante, concentrarnos en encontrar a Jack."

Dean sigue a Sam de vuelta al granero, deteniéndose en la entrada. Sam agarra la manta y su saco de dormir y los prepara en el umbral del granero. Desabrocha el saco de dormir, dejándolo plano en el suelo para que quede lo suficientemente ancho para los dos, pero Dean se queda a la luz de la luna de espaldas a Sam. Sam se acuesta de lado, mirando al oscuro granero y quedándose dormido. Cuando Sam se despierta con la débil luz del amanecer, su cara está enterrada en la gruesa capa de pelo del cuello de Dean.

**oO0Oo**

Sam acaba de empaquetar su mochila y de poner el Impala derecho cuando Dean resopla desde la puerta abierta. Sam lo sigue fuera y cierra la puerta tras él. Dean empuja su cabeza contra la parte posterior de la rodilla de Sam, lo que le obliga a dar un paso adelante y luego trota rodeando el granero.

El búho está posado en la valla, sus enormes ojos amarillos centrados en Sam, y ahora que Sam puede mirarlo adecuadamente puede ver la luz interior, tan fuerte y estable como la de Dean. El búho balancea su cabeza y luego extiende sus enormes alas y despega, deslizándose sobre los campos y hacia el norte.

“Creo que se supone que tenemos que seguirlo.”

Dean resopla desde donde ya está caminando hacia la hierba. Salta con facilidad sobre la valla y se da vuelta, ladrando cuando ve que Sam todavía está allí parado. Sam espera un momento más, mirando hacia atrás a través de la rendija de la puerta para ver las elegantes líneas del Impala donde se confunden con la penumbra del granero. Algo tira de él, la idea de que no regresará por aquí asentándose en sus huesos.

Dean ladra de nuevo, más cortante esta vez y Sam se sacude el presentimiento. Salta la cerca y trota hasta que puede alinearse junto a Dean, el búho es una sombra pálida a la luz de la mañana mientras se eleva por los campos. La brújula y el mapa permanecen metidos en la mochila de Sam. Tiene la sensación de que no podría perderse ahora aunque lo intentara.

Lo encuentran justo después del mediodía, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca, dándoles la espalda mientras contempla un tramo de pradera bordeado de árboles. El búho aterriza en una rama baja de la encina que da sombra a Jack, ululando suavemente.

“Hola,” dice Jack, y Sam sabe que no está hablando con el búho.

El pelo del lomo de Dean se eriza de inmediato, y se agazapa contra el suelo, con los músculos tensos y listo para atacar. Sam solo tiene un momento para darse cuenta que nunca habían hablado sobre cómo llevar esto, que debería haberse asegurado de que Dean diera a Sam tiempo para descubrir qué sucedía antes de hacer algo estúpido, antes de que Jack se gire hacia ellos.

"Hola Jack. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." dice Sam, Jack ladea la cabeza y parpadea, su cabello proyectando sombras oscuras sobre sus ojos. "Te hemos estado buscando. Hemos… Estaba preocupado."

“Tenía que irme. Necesitaba aprender cómo usar mis poderes por mí mismo.” Dice Jack.

“¿Es lo que pasó con la tormenta?” pregunta Sam, dando un cauteloso paso hacia delante. “¿Fuiste tú?”

“No. Sí, yo…” Jack se detiene y mira hacia abajo, el cabello cayendo sobre la cara. “Mi madre dijo que creía que podía ser asombroso, que podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.” Jack mira hacia arriba, mirando a Sam a los ojos. “¿Es mejor?”

El estómago de Sam se hunde como una piedra. Por una fracción de segundo el mundo se abre bajo sus pies y el humo negro se alza hacia él, pero Sam lo aparta, porque cuanto más de cerca mira a Jack más nota la mirada desesperada de sus ojos.

“¿Crees que es mejor?” pregunta Sam, siguiendo una corazonada.

Jack frunce el ceño, considera la pregunta antes de responder. “Creo que hay menos dolor. La gente no está intentando hacerse daño los unos a los otros a propósito ahora. Solo hacen lo que  les dicta el instinto.”

“¿Y qué pasa con sus almas,” pregunta Sam, “¿Qué pasa con ellas?”

"No lo sé", dice Jack, con los ojos muy abiertos, la voz ganando volumen, "No intentaba… no pretendía…" se calla, mira a Sam con impotencia.

“¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó, e intentamos solucionarlo juntos, vale?”

"De acuerdo", dice Jack. "Conocí a esta chica, estaba muy triste y enfadada y me habló sobre su padrastro…" Jack pierde el hilo, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro y Sam tiene el mal presentimiento de que sabe a dónde va a parar todo esto. "Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta, pero yo lo vi. Todas las veces que la hizo daño, la forma en que sonreía después. Ella tenía razón, él era un monstruo. Y quería que la gente lo viera como lo que era, y quería volar lejos." Jack mira al búho y Sam suma dos y dos.

"Sam, yo…" Jack se desliza de la roca. Dean gruñe profundo en su garganta y Jack se detiene, sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro. "Fue un accidente". Espeta. "Quería muchísimo ayudarla, quería darle lo que necesitaba y todo justo explotó fuera de mí. No quería que pasara. No quería que nadie saliera herido." Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Dean, y traga saliva. "¿Es esto lo que estabas esperando? ¿Ahora vas a matarme?”

Dean da un respigo hacia atrás, finalmente abandona su postura de ataque para sentarse pesadamente sobre sus cuartos traseros.

“Sé lo que es, pensar que estás haciendo algo bueno y que luego salga todo mal,” dice Sam, centrando la atención de Jack de nuevo sobre él. “Pero yo lo arreglé, y tú también puedes.”

Los ojos de Jack se vuelven de nuevo hacia Dean, y su mano comienza a golpear contra su muslo, está recargando para otro estallido y no escucha a Sam porque no es a Sam a quien necesita escuchar.

"Todo va a salir bien, Jack", dice Sam, y se agacha junto a Dean. Dean lanza una mirada interrogante a Sam y Sam sujeta su cara, enganchando los dedos detrás de su mandíbula y arrastrándolo hacia adelante hasta que puede juntar sus frentes.

"Sé que no siempre estamos de acuerdo en cómo hacer las cosas, pero sé que vas a hacer lo correcto. Solo di lo que estás pensando y recuerda que él tampoco pidió esto". Dean refunfuña con un sonido confuso, pero Sam sonríe y pasa sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Dean.

"Lo harás bien", dice Sam y busca el cordel del amuleto, por un momento de parálisis no puede sentirlo, pero luego sus dedos chocan contra él, se lo saca por encima de la cabeza, y lo pasa directamente sobre la de Dean. Durante un largo momento, nada sucede y Sam cierra los ojos y reza para que funcione. Dean necesita ser humano y Sam cambiará, pero sabe en lo que va a convertirse y no tiene miedo.

Comienza como un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, y luego cada folículo de pelo en su cuerpo duele como si tuviera fiebre. Se aleja de Dean y deja caer la mochila. Se quita las botas y se pasa la camisa sobre la cabeza mientras sus dedos se ponen rígidos y sus uñas se extienden formando garras.

“¿Sam? Pregunta Jack, los ojos muy abiertos.

Dean gime e intenta dar un paso adelante, pero una onda pasa a través de sus músculos y se paraliza. Sam pierde entonces la pista del cambio, se pierde en el estirar y crujir de sus huesos y cuando abre los ojos, mira sus propias patas leonadas, y Dean se está agachando junto a él, desnudo en su piel humana.

"Sammy", dice Dean con voz quebrada, "¿Qué has hecho?" Acaricia con la mano el hocico de Sam y por encima de su cabeza, acariciando el borde de una oreja. Sam resopla en respuesta y lucha por ponerse de pie.

Sam mira a Dean de arriba a abajo y luego levanta la ceja. Dean se sonroja por su desnudez y agarra los vaqueros descartados de Sam. No puede cerrar la cremallera del todo, y se fruncen sobre sus pies descalzos, pero lo mantienen decente.

Dean se vuelve hacia Jack y cuadra sus hombros. "En el momento en que sucedió, supe que eras tú. Tú eres el único en este mundo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Lo que no sabía es por qué lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irte del búnker?"

Jack mira hacia abajo y asiente. “Dijiste que no era un monstro.”

"Así es", dice Dean, y agacha la cabeza para mirar a Jack a los ojos. "Lo que hiciste, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Lo entiendo. Yo también habría hecho algo. La diferencia es que yo no tengo el poder para rehacer el universo. No eres un monstruo, Jack, pero has metido la pata. Ahora, tienes que dar un paso al frente y arreglarlo."

 “Pero no sé cómo.”

“No importa,” dice Dean, “tienes que intentarlo.”

"¿Es esto lo que quieres?", Pregunta Jack, y extiende su mano hacia el búho. Ella empuja su pico contra sus nudillos, picotea suavemente sus dedos.

“Ok,” dice Jack,, “Lo intentaré.”

Cierra los ojos y Dean da un paso más acerca de Sam, hundiendo los dedos profundamente en su pelaje. Los ojos de Jack se abren de golpe, brillando dorados y el mundo se vuelve blanco.

**oO0Oo**

Lo primero que Sam escucha es el suave tintineo de vasos y el suave murmullo de voces que se confunden entre sí. Cuando abre los ojos está mirando dentro de su café el reflejo incoloro de su propia cara. La cafetería es tal como la recuerda, Sherrie en la esquina con su amiga. La camarera charlando mientras vuelve a rellenar su taza a la que regresa al mostrador.

Saca su teléfono para verificar la hora y la fecha y suena en su mano, el nombre de Dean parpadea en la pantalla.

"Sam", dice Dean, ladrando la orden como lo hace en mitad de una cacería. El corazón de Sam comienza a acelerarse en cuanto lo oye. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si estoy bien. Estoy de vuelta en la cafetería." Sam se inclina sobre el teléfono, tratando de ocultar la histeria teñida de asombro en su voz. "Es como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Tú?"

“Sí,” suspira Dean, “Sí, estoy bien.”

Sam suspira también, recostándose hacia atrás en la silla y moviendo la mano para agarrar el amuleto, pero no está ahí. Comprueba el bolsillo de su abrigo a continuación, pero tampoco está.

“Espera, Dean, ¿lo tienes?” pregunta Sam, los dedos cerrándose alrededor del teléfono. Si lo ha perdido después de todo este tiempo no sabe que puede hacer.

“¿Tengo qué?”

“El amuleto,” dice Sam. “Te lo puse cuando estábamos hablando con Jack. Por favor dime que lo tienes.”

“Ah, así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo.”

“¿Dean?” pregunta Sam.

"Escucha, estoy de camino a ese pueblo, a ver si puedo encontrar a Jack y a la chica," dice Dean y su voz es ronca y todo negocios y luego cuelga.

"Supongo que yo me ocupo del doctor Brown", dice Sam, mirando la pantalla en blanco de su teléfono. Cambia a su aplicación de GPS, y hace clic en el icono de Dean, deja escapar un suspiro cuando lo ve siguiendo la Ruta 27.

Una hora más tarde, Sam todavía está dando vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de Dean. _Entonces eso es lo que estabas haciendo_. Revisa su bolsa de lona y luego la de Dean buscando el amuleto, pero la cosa es que ya no lo lleva consigo. Lo mantuvo guardado en su bolsa durante años hasta que se instalaron en el búnker y luego lo guardó en su caja con todo lo demás importante. Ahora que Dean también lo sabe, lo mantienen en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. No hay razón para que lo llevara encima.

Dean vuelve a llamar unas horas más tarde y Sam deja caer el teléfono en su prisa por contestar, "¿Los encontraste?"

“Se habían ido los dos. Encontré al padrastro sin embargo, tuvimos unas palabras.” La voz de Dean es oscura y cargada y Sam no se molesta en examinar su propio sentimiento de satisfacción al oírla.

“Bien,” dice San y entonces su estómago se retuerce con nerviosismo, porque tiene que preguntar. “No tenía el amuleto, ¿verdad?” Dean permanece en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Sam mira para asegurarse que aún tienen conexión.

"Nunca te vi con él", Dean suspira, "Tú seguías agarrándote la garganta, pero no había nada allí. Me preguntaba qué estaba pasando, pero en esa mierda de tormenta de rarezas no me paré a pensar demasiado, y no es como si pudiera preguntar."

“Pero yo creía que era lo que evitaba que cambiase. Creía que te lo puse y es por lo que tú cambiaste otra vez.” Sam se aprieta el puente de la nariz y respira despacio. “Entonces cómo—”

“—te mantuviste tan humano?” acaba Dean. “Tengo una teoría. Creo que tus poderes se despertaron” Dean hace una pausa y Sam sabe que ambos están pensando en sus ojos amarillos. “Te vi luchar contra el cambio. Tal vez no te transformaste del todo porque no querías.”

Sam recuerda saltar sobre el asiento cuando el rayo cayó dentro de la cafetería, cómo se quedó congelado en estado de shock, esperando que sucediera algo. Pero si el asfalto, las paredes y el piso de baldosas no lo detuvieron, ¿cómo podría un asiento de vinilo? Si fue alcanzado entonces, como todos los demás, entonces ya se habría visto afectado cuando conjuró el amuleto como un talismán para protegerse. Es posible.

"No importa", dice Dean. "Salvaste el mundo o algo así otra vez, digamos que fue una victoria".

“Si, vale,” dice Sam, “pero creo que fue un esfuerzo de equipo.”

"En cuanto a lo que pasó," Dean tose y se aclara la garganta, y Sam contiene la respiración "Lo que hicimos, yo…" Dean se calla y su fuerte exhalación se oye claramente sobre la línea cuando se da por vencido. "Estoy en camino de regreso. Probablemente serán cinco o seis horas. ¿Vas a estar ahí?"

Sam sabe a lo teme Dean, que lo que pasó entre ellos va a ser demasiado para enfrentarlo. Él también tenía miedo, pero escuchar esa misma preocupación en la voz de Dean asienta algo en él, lo hace creer que todo va a estar bien.

“Aún tengo un fantasma que poner a descansar, ¿no?” dice Sam.

“Supongo que sí.” Dice Dean y la tensión ha desaparecido de su voz.

**oO0Oo**

Cavar tumbas solo es un trabajo agotador, pero Sam hace el trabajo en un par de horas y regresa al motel. Dean todavía no ha vuelto, así que Sam se dirige directamente a la ducha, sin molestarse siquiera en encender una luz. La ducha extingue el dolor en sus músculos, pero no puede mantener su mente en silencio como lo hizo el trabajo físico. No puede evitar sino pensar en el hecho de que se acostó con su hermano o lo bien que se sintió. Cómo estar con el lobo esa primera vez fue como si descubriera algo que ya existía dentro de él, y no era sobre el cuerpo del lobo, era sobre Sam dejándose llevar y cogiendo algo que quería, era sobre Dean incluso aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento.

Había pensado en ello un poco cuando era un niño, pero lo descartó como las fantasías hormonales febriles de un crío aislado y lo enterró profundamente. Ahora está de vuelta y no sabe qué hacer con ello. Sam sale de la ducha y se seca, peinándose con los dedos el pelo rebelde. Envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola cerrada con una mano mientras sale a la habitación principal. La puerta de la habitación del motel se abre de golpe y Dean está allí de pie, jadeando, los ojos buscando frenéticamente hasta que aterrizan en Sam, donde está parado aturdido y goteando sobre la alfombra.

“Estás aquí,” dice Dean, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Sam lo oiga, y Sam se da cuenta cómo de vacía debía de parecer la habitación del motel desde fuera, oscura excepto por la luz procedente del baño.

Este es el momento donde normalmente miran hacia otro lado, cuando uno o ambos están sintiendo demasiado, pero Dean se queda parado en la entrada, los ojos recorriendo arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Sam mientras se humedece los labios. Sam ha visto a Dean hacer eso antes y ha sentido la opresión en su pecho en respuesta, pero nunca lo puso en este contexto y ahora se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta. La idea hace que se le enrojezca el cuello y su mano se aferra a la toalla.

Dean cierra la puerta con el pie y cruza la distancia entre ellos en tres grandes zancadas y entonces besa a Sam, levantándose de puntillas para presionar sus labios contra los de Sam con un punto voluptuoso que deja a Sam temblando. Dean se echa atrás y mira a Sam como si estuviera esperando su juicio. Todo lo que Sam puede hacer es respirar, y mucho menos hablar, pero no puede evitar lamerse los labios, esperando saborear a Dean.

Los ojos de Dean se agrandan una fracción y luego se oscurecen, las pupilas se expanden. "Sam", dice, y apoya su mano sobre la de Sam en la toalla, deslizando los dedos hacia abajo, chocando con sus nudillos para acariciar el espacio entre sus dedos. Frota sus dedos allí, de un lado a otro, persuadiendo a los dedos de Sam para que se aflojen hasta que la toalla se desliza de su mano y cae al suelo.

Apenas se han tocado y el pecho de Sam ya está jadeando mientras permanece de pie desnudo ante Dean. No puede ser así de fácil, Sam está seguro de eso, pero luego Dean se pone de puntillas y lo besa nuevamente. En el momento en que su lengua se desliza a través de los labios de Sam, algo en Sam se libera y agarra la cara de Dean con ambas manos arrastrándolo en un beso salvaje y sucio. Dean le sigue la corriente, caminando de espaldas hacia las camas. Pero después de unos momentos, baja el tono de nuevo, volviendo los besos profundos, lentos y devastadores. Así debe ser como Dean ganó sus aventuras pasadas, con un beso tan dulce y completo, tan bueno que Sam apenas puede pensar en otra cosa.

"Todo lo que quieras", Dean dice entre jadeos y mordiscos en el labio inferior de Sam, "La próxima vez, todo lo que quieras, lo juro. Pero esta vez…" Dean hunde su mano en el cabello de Sam, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y presiona sus labios contra la garganta de Sam, "déjame entrar otra vez."

El deseo provoca escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Sam. "Sí, hazlo", jadea. Desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Dean y acaricia la amplia extensión de su espalda. Dean se escurre entre sus brazos y arroja su camisa por la habitación, pateando sus botas y calcetines. Rebusca en el bolsillo lateral de su bolsa, sacando el lubricante y uno de los condones caducados. Mira del condón hacia Sam, y cuando Sam no protesta, lo deja caer dentro de la bolsa. Sam se sienta en la cama, desnudo y duro con una rodilla doblada en invitación.

"Jesús", Dean se pasa una mano por la boca, "No sabes durante cuánto tiempo yo…" Sus ojos se clavan en Sam, como hubiera revelado algún secreto terrible, pero a Sam no le importa, solo le importa que ahora están en la misma sintonía.

“¿Entonces por qué estoy todavía esperando?” dice Sam y deja que sus piernas se abran.

"Joder", dice Dean y tira el lubricante sobre la cama y se quita sus vaqueros y bóxer. Se arrastra entre las piernas de Sam, apoyándose en un brazo y volviendo al asunto de besar a Sam hasta dejarle estúpido.

Dean se postra sobre sus rodillas, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos temblorosos de Sam y abre el lubricante. Se toma su tiempo abriendo a Sam, viendo sus reacciones mientras cada dedo añadido mejora el estiramiento, alcanza nuevos lugares dentro de él y lo hace retorcerse. Dean lo folla con tres dedos hasta que Sam lo agarra por los hombros y lo levanta, rodeándolo con los brazos. Dean desliza sus dedos fuera, usando el lubricante que queda sobre ellos para recubrir su miembro. Empuja en un largo y lento impulso mientras Sam clava sus dedos en el culo de Dean urgiéndolo hacia adelante.

"No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba", Dean susurra, girando sus caderas contra Sam, su grueso miembro abriéndole al máximo, "Lo bueno que fue sentirte exprimiendo mi… mi nudo".

“Oh, joder.” Sam se estremece tan fuerte que casi desmonta a Dean.

Dean presiona más cerca, usando su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sam y luego de vuelta a sus labios. "Esto, es mejor."

 

**_FIN_ **

 

 

 


End file.
